Sebaiknya kita
by Gigids
Summary: 3 bulan pisah ranjang, tak bertemu tanpa sapa. Apa yang akan dilakukan Seijuro setelah damai dengan Tetsuya? Mpreg . Akakuro . Romance. Family. fluff. genre bisa berubah tiap chapter. summary jelek, silahkan langsung baca :) . terimakasih :D
1. Chapter 1

**SEBAIKNYA KITA…**

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko No Basuke **_**milik**_** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Original story **_**milik**_** Gigi**

**.**

**Warn :**

T+

OOC!**Akashi** x **Kuroko**

Ini pairing **AKAKURO** ya. Inget 

Generation Of Miracle

Romance. Family. Hurt Comfort

(Genre bisa berubah tiap chapter)

OOC parah

Typo

**Chapter 1**

"**Badai pertama"**

Pemuda bersurai baby blue itu berlari-lari kecil ingin bertemu sang suami. Tak dihiraukannya panas yang menyengat di halaman mansion mereka. Dia tak ingin memendam kabar kebahagiaan ini sendirian. Pintu mansion yang semakin dekat membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Dibukanya pintu mansion dengan antusias. Dianggukannya kepala dengan paras menawan itu untuk membalas sapaan maid yang menyambut kedatangannya. Kaki mungil nan jenjang itu menyusuri setiap ruangan yang biasa digunakan sang suami menghabiskan waktu luang. Dijelajahinya satu persatu ruangan di mansion itu. Perpustakaan menjadi tempat pertama yang dia datangi mengingat sang suami sangat betah berada di ruangan tersebut selain dikamar mereka berdua. Perpustakaan kosong. Kakinya melangkah lagi menuju ruang kerja suami tercinta. Kosong lagi. Tak habis akal, dia melanjutkan pencarian menuju ruang shogi. Kosong lagi. Akhirnya dia putuskan untuk mencari di kamar pribadi mereka. Pemuda itu yakin sang suami tidak mungkin dikantor mengingat hari ini hari sabtu. Mungkin jika ada rapat darurat di kantor, tapi Tetsuya, nama pemuda tersebut, tidak melihat adanya pesan dari sang suami yang akan pergi hari ini. Dengan semangat dia menuju kamar pribadi mereka. Tak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi, dibukanya dengan antusias pintu kamar yang menjadi _sarang_ pasangan Akashi.

"Sei-k.."

Matanya membulat. Hatinya seperti tertusuk dan terkoyak sembilu yang tajam. Pandangan mengabur. Dia, suaminya sedang berada diranjang dengan orang lain. Telanjang kalau perlu ditambahkan. Tangan Tetsuya menutup mulutnya yang hampir histeris. Dengan kalap, dia tutup pintu secara kasar menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup memekakkan telinga. Terus berlari, tak peduli suara memanggilnya. Suara suaminya. Tak dihiraukan bahwa Seijuro, pasangan hidupnya itu mengejarnya. Yang ada dipikiran Tetsuya saat ini hanya berlari. Menjauh sejauh mungkin. Tetsuya kalut.

…

Sei Pov

"Sei-k.."

'BRAAKKK!'

Ku dengar pintu yang ditutup secara kasar. Sekelebat ku lihat surai biru yang menjadi pasangan hidupku. Tersadar dengan apa yang ku lakukan, aku tersentak. Ku lihat apa yang telah ku lakukan. Shit! Brengsek. apa yang telah ku lakukan? Aku harus menjelaskan semua pada Tetsuya. aku tidak mau kehilangannya. Tak ku pedulikan Nijimura yang memanggilku. Tak ku pedulikan rasa pusing akibat alcohol yang telah ku minum tadi. Yang ku pikirkan sekarang hanya Tetsuya dan Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya..!" aku memanggilnya dengan keras. Berkali kali, tapi dia tidak menoleh.

"Tetsuya, ku mohon berhenti!" aku berteriak lagi. Ku lihat Tetsuya terus berlari. Tetsuya pasti murka. Ku mohon Tetsuya, biarkan aku menjelaskan semua padamu. Lirihku dalam hati sambil berlari.

…

Tetsuya POV

Aku tidak mengerti. Dan tidak mau mengerti. Aku berusaha menerima Sei-kun sepenuh hatiku. Tapi inikah yang kudapat? Penghianatan? Aku tidak tau dan tidak mau tau tentang apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Hatiku terasa mati. Padahal ingin ku kabarkan bahwa aku mengandung anaknya..

…

Normal POV

3 hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Seijuro yang selama beberapa hari ini mencari sang istri mulai frustasi. Mengacak surainya secara kasar , dia terduduk di sofa di ruang tamu nya. Segala cara telah dia kerahkan. Bahkan aparat kepolisian sampai detektif profesional yang dia gunakan tidak mampu mendeteksi keberadaan pasangan hidupnya. Seijuro marah pada dirinya sendiri. Marah karena berbuat kesalahan yang harusnya bisa dicegahnya dengan mudah. Marah kepada nafsu yang mempermainkannya. Tangan kirinya memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya. Emperor eye kebanggaanya seperti mati tak berguna. Dia sudah bertanya kepada teman-temannya , orangtua bahkan mertuanya, tapi tidak satu pun yang mengetahui dimana Tetsuya. bunyi pintu utama mansion yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sesosok pemuda bersurai baby blue masuk dengan pandangan yang tidak mampu diartikan Seijuro. Pandangan itu kosong. Dingin. Seakan tidak ada yang berarti dikehidupannya. Seijuro langsung berdiri menyongsong sosok yang selalu dicarinya tersebut.

"Tetsuya, kau darimana?"

"…"

"apa kau tidak tau aku menghawatirkanmu?"

"…"

"Tetsuya, jawab aku"

"…"

"aku merindukanmu Tetsuya, aku mencari mu dimana pun"

"…"

Hanya kediaman yang didapat Seijuro. Tetsuya hanya diam. Tak berucap apapun. Bahkan matanya tidak melihat ke Seijuro. Seijuro yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum miris. Tetsuya sudah tidak menganggapnya. Seijuro tau dari sorot pandangan Tetsuya. dia melihat bagaimana iris aquamarine yang dipujanya tidak memberikan sedikitpun pantulan dirinya.

"Tetsuya, aku tau aku salah. Aku minta maaf"

"…"

"Tetsuya, ku mohon dengarkan penjelasanku. Itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat"

"kau pikir aku buta" akhirnya Tetsuya mau membuka mulutnya meskipun hanya kalimat dingin nan menusuk disetiap kata nya.

"Tetsuya, ku mohon maafkan aku. Ketika itu aku mabuk dan-"

"aku tak butuh penjelasanmu. Tinggalkan aku dan jangan ganggu aku" ujar Tetsuya sambil menepis tangan Seijuro yang memegang lengannya.

Seijuro hanya terdiam melihat punggung Tetsuya yang berlalu meninggalkannya di ruang tamu. Punggung mungil itu masuk ke kamar Tetsuya saat pertama kali datang ke mansion ini . bukan ke kamar pribadi yang telah membuat noda di ikatan pernikahan mereka. Tidak sedikitpun Tetsuya menoleh kearah Seijuro yang tengah menatapnya. Seijuro tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Kata-kata Tetsuya tadi seakan menjadi shock terapi baginya. Kata-kata Tetsuya begitu dingin. Menusuk. Dan satu yang Seijuro sadari bahwa , bahkan Tetsuya tidak mau memanggil namanya. Seumur-umur mengenal Tetsuya, baru kali ini Seijuro merasakan betapa dinginnya sikap pasangan hidupnya. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Seijuro menangis dalam diam.

Hari-hari berlalu . aura mansion sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Tidak hangat. Bahkan cenderung dingin. Semakin hari, sikap Tetsuya semakin dingin. Tetsuya semakin menghindari Seijuro. Tidak ada sapaan. Ketika makan pun Tetsuya tak pernah menunggu Seijuro, dan ketika Seijuro datang, Tetsuya langsung pergi tanpa melihat kearah Seijuro. Sekeras apapun Seijuro meminta maaf, bahkan memohon, Tetsuya hanya menatapnya datar dan kosong. Tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk merespon permintaan maaf Seijuro.

…

Keheningan yang melanda mansion Akashi selama seminggu membuat Seijuro tidak tahan. Diketuknya pintu yang membatasi dunia Seijuro dengan Tetsuya secara keras. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka . menampilkan sesosok pemuda bersurai baby blue.

"Tetsuya, aku mau bicara"

"ada apa?"

"begitukah sikapmu pada suami mu?"

"ini" ujar Tetsuya sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas dan bolpoint.

"apa ini Tetsuya?"

"kau bisa baca sendiri"

Seijuro terdiam sambil melihat dan membaca kertas yang ada di genggamannya. Matanya memincing melihat judul surat yang membuat hatinya membeku. _Surat cerai_

"apa maksudmu dengan ini Tetsuya?"

"kau tau apa yang ku maksudkan Akashi-kun"

"aku tidak tau maksudmu Tetsuya. jelaskan padaku"

"**aku minta cerai**"

Dingin. Menusuk. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling Tetsuya menekan kan tiga kata keramat yang Seijuro yakin tidak akan muncul di rumah tangganya.

"aku menolak Tetsuya"

"dan kau pikir aku peduli Akashi-kun?"

"aku tau aku telah berbuat kesalahan Tetsuya. aku sudah menyesal dan meminta maaf. Dan kau tidak berhak meminta cerai dariku"

"aku berhak. Akashi-kun telah menodai janji yang Akashi-kun ucapkan. Jadi aku berhak untuk melanggar sumpahku juga"

"Tetsuya, ku mohon pikirkan lagi"

"aku sudah memikirkannya , dan keputusan ini bulat. Aku sudah menelepon pengacara ku, dan dia akan menyelesaikannya terlepas Akashi-kun mengizinkanku atau tidak"

"kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku Tetsuya?"

"apa Akashi-kun memikirkan ku ketika Akashi-kun bercinta dengan orang lain?"

"aku khilaf Tetsuya, aku minta maaf dan aku tidak bercinta dengannya. Semua itu hanya nafsu. Tidak ada cinta"

"dan anggap saja sekarang aku juga sedang khilaf Akashi-kun"

"apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya terdiam. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Seijuro. Kemudian dengan perlahan dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Seijuro merasakan sesak yang luar biasa pada dadanya. Sesak. Sakit. menjadi satu.

"aku menyerah Akashi-kun. Sebaiknya kita berpisah saja"

Seijuro langsung memeluk Tetsuya erat. Seakan jika terlepas , Tetsuya akan menghilang dari hidupnya. Dia tidak menghiraukan Tetsuya yang memberontak dalam dekapannya. Yang ada di otak Seijuro saat ini hanyalah Tetsuya dan Tetsuya. dia tidak mau rumah tangga yang susah payah dia bangun , hancur begitu saja karena kesalahannya.

"aku mohon Tetsuya, jangan ceraikan aku"

"…"

"aku mencintaimu Tetsuya"

"…"

"apapun. Kau boleh meminta apapun dariku Tetsuya, asal jangan meminta untuk berpisah denganku"

"aku minta cerai"

"Tetsuya, kau boleh mendiamkanku. Bersikap dingin padaku, tapi jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mencintaimu Tetsuya, selalu" ucap Seijuro kalut. Dia tidak peduli dengan harga dirinya yang setinggi langit.

"lepaskan aku Akashi-kun"

"aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau bilang tidak akan menceraikanku"

"…"

"ku mohon Tetsuya, jangan ceraikan aku"

Hening melanda. Tetsuya hanya terdiam sedangkan Seijuro masih memeluk erat Tetsuya. mencoba mencari kehangatan yang seminggu lebih menghilang di ceruk leher Tetsuya. meskipun tidak ada balasan dari Tetsuya.

"baiklah, aku tidak akan meminta cerai dan tolong lepaskan tanganmu Akashi-kun"

"terimakasih Tetsuya" dengan segenap cinta, Seijuro mencium bibir Tetsuya. tidak ada balasan, erangan atau desahan. Bahkan Tetsuya tidak memejamkan mata. Dia hanya terdiam. Membiarkan saja Seijuro yang menciumnya. Dan tingkah Tetsuya membuat Seijuro sakit. Seijuro menghentikan ciuman itu mengetahui Tetsuya hanya terdiam tanpa merespon. Dengan berat hati, Seijuro tersenyum. Senyum miris.

…

Beberapa hari semenjak dialog empat mata yang dilakukan Seijuro dan Tetsuya, suasana mansion tetap dingin. Tetsuya masih tidak mau menerima Seijuro lagi. Bahkan sekarang mereka tidak tidur di ranjang yang sama. Tetsuya dikamar pertamanya dan Seijuro dikamar tamu. kamar pribadi mereka telah Seijuro hancurkan. Seijuro tidak mau melihat kamar yang hampir membuat pernikahan mereka karam. Sedangkan Seijuro bersikap seperti biasa. Mencium kening Tetsuya saat akan berangkat ke kantor, bertanya tentang keseharian Tetsuya selama di mansion, menuruti semua keinginan Tetsuya meskipun tidak ada respon dari Tetsuya. dan kalaupun di respon, hanya respon dingin yang Seijuro dapat. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Seijuro, asal Tetsuya tidak menceraikannya saja, dia sudah berterima kasih.

Pagi yang cerah. Meskipun tak secerah suasana mansion Akashi. Pagi itu Seijuro akan ke kamar Tetsuya untuk mencium kening dan berpamitan dengan Tetsuya. sampai di pintu kamar saat akan mengetuk pintu, Seijuro mendengar suara erangan kesakitan dari dalam Tetsuya. tak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Tetsuya, Seijuro nekat masuk meskipun nanti terkena kata-kata menusuk dari Tetsuya. dibukanya pintu kamar bernuansa biru langit itu, dan menemukan Tetsuya tengan mual-mual dikamar mandi sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Tetsuya, kau kenapa?" Tanya Seijuro panic

'Hoeek. Hoeek'

"perutku, perutku Akashi-kun" ujar Tetsuya tanpa nada dingin. Sepertinya dia lupa sejenak tentang perang dingin sepihaknya kepada Seijuro.

"berbaringlah dulu Tetsuya" Seijuro mengangkat Tetsuya dengan bridal style. Membaringkan perlahan di ranjang dan mengelap keringat Tetsuya.

"akan ku panggilkan Shintaro , Tetsuya"

"sakit Akashi-kun"

"bertahanlah Tetsuya" ucap Seijuro sambil mencium kening Tetsuya.

SKIP TIME

"bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya Shintaro?"

"dia kecapekan Akashi, nutrisi makanannya juga kurang Seimbang. Dia butuh nutrisi yang bergizi dan cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan tubuhnya. Tapi yah, itu wajar. Bagaimanapun ini baru awal. Kau tidak boleh membuatnya stress atau banyak pikiran"

"apa maksudmu Shintaro?"

"kau ini kan suaminya Akashi, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengerti"

"jelaskan atau gunting melayang Shintaro"

"Tetsuya hamil. Dua bulan Akashi. Aku heran kau tidak tau. Setauku saat periksa kemarin dia bilang akan segera memberi taumu. Apa kalian ada masalah?"

"tidak. Kapan dia periksa?"

"kurang lebih sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Baiklah, kalau sudah tidak dibutuhkan, aku pergi" ujar Midorima sambil beres-beres perlengkapannya.

"oh iya Akashi, jangan sampai Tetsuya stress ya. Kandungannya belum terlalu kuat. Sebaiknya kau sering dampingi dia. Dan bilang paling tidak seminggu sekali periksa kandungan. Jika ada masalah segera hubungi aku. Bukannya aku peduli nanodayo, tapi bagaimana pun, Tetsuya pasienku"

"baiklah. Terimakasih Shintaro"

'Akashi berterima kasih? Apa aku salah dengar'

"Akashi, kau tak apa-apa?"

"apa aku aneh Shintaro?"

"tidak. Hanya saja.. ya sudah. Sampai jumpa"

Midorima menutup pintu kamar Tetsuya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Seijuro yang terdiam karena ucapan Midorima tentang kehamilan Tetsuya.

…

Sepeninggal Midorima, Seijuro masih terdiam sambil memandang Tetsuya. setitik air mata lolos dari pelupuk mata Seijuro. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukan kesalahan sefatal ini? Ketika Tetsuya ingin mengabarkan bahwa Tetsuya sedang mengandung anaknya, dia malah menyuguhkan pemandangan hampir saja melakukan seks dengan orang lain di depan Tetsuya. parahnya di dalam kamar pribadi mereka yang mereka anggap sebagai tempat privasi mereka berdua. Dia tidak menyalahkan Tetsuya yang ingin meminta cerai darinya. Seijuro merasa bahwa dia adalah laki-laki paling brengsek sedunia. Dan sekarang Tetsuya malah terkapar di tempat tidur. Semua ini salah Seijuro, jika saja dia tidak berbuat kesalahan seperti itu, Tetsuya tidak mungkin stress atau banyak pikiran. Bahkan tidak mungkin sampai kekurangan nutrisi, mengingat koki mereka yang professional kelas satu. Seijuro berjalan perlahan mendekati Tetsuya yang tertidur. Tidak dipedulikannya air mata yang mengalir dari matanya. Seijuro menangis dalam diam. Dipegangnya erat tangan Tetsuya. diciumnya kening pasangan hidupnya . berharap beribu maaf nya tersampaikan pada Tetsuya.

"maafkan aku Tetsuya. aku memang laki-laki paling brengsek. maafkan aku"

"…"

"kau boleh mencaciku, memukulku sampai kau puas Tetsuya"

"…"

"aku mencintaimu Tetsuya. sangat mencintaimu"

Lelah menangis dan meminta maaf, Seijuro tertidur dengan terduduk sambil memegang erat tangan Tetsuya.

…

Tetsuya terbangun dari tidurnya. Entah berapa jam yang dia habiskan untuk tidur. Yang dia ingat terakhir adalah Seijuro menggendongnya dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Perutnya juga sudah tidak sakit lagi. Ketika Tetsuya ingin mengangkat tangan kanannya guna memijit kening, dia merasakan sesuatu yang berat ditangannya. Melirik. Dia melihat Seijuro tertidur sambil memegang tangannya erat. Selain itu, dia juga merasakan basah di tangannya. Satu kemungkinan, Seijuro menangis. Karena selama hidup bersama Seijuro, Tetsuya tidak pernah melihat Seijuro _ngiler. _Tapi Tetsuya juga tidak yakin Seijuro menangis mengingat selama mereka bersama atau seumur-umur mengenal Seijuro, dia tidak pernah menangis. Entahlah, Tetsuya tidak mau ambil pusing. Sebenarnya Tetsuya merindukan kehadiran Seijuro. Dielusnya pelan surai merah itu . perlahan-lahan hingga membuat Seijuro semakin nyaman dalam tidurnya. Diangkatnya pelan tangan yang menjadi bantal Seijuro. Dengan perlahan Tetsuya turun untuk bersiap-siap pergi dengan sahabatnya. Sebelum dia pergi, dikecupnya pelan dahi Seijuro dan mengusap bekas air mata di pipi Seijuro.

…

Seijuro panic. Dia terbangun saat jam sudah menunjukkan jam dua siang dan Tetsuya tidak ada di ranjang. Dia sudah mencoba mencari di seluruh ruangan mansion, tapi tidak juga menemukan Tetsuya. di ceknya social media tapi percuma, Seijuro ingat, semenjak tragedi kesalahannya itu, Tetsuya memblokir semua akun Seijuro. Dan menghapus serta memblokir nomor kontak Seijuro. Dengan meminjam salah satu hand phone maidnya, dia menghubungi nomor yang sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala.

"_moshi-moshi? Dengan siapa?"_

Laki-laki bukan Tetsuya.

"_kau siapa? Dimana Tetsuya?"_

"_aku temannya . Tetsuya sedang periksa kandungan. Dengan siapa?"_

"_aku suaminya. Dan kenapa Tetsuya bisa bersamamu?"_

"_oh jadi kau yang menyakiti Tetsuya. aku heran Tetsuya tidak menceraikanmu"_

"_jaga mulutmu dan cepat bawa Tetsuya pulang"_

"_kau tidak berhak memerintahku"_

"_sadari tempatmu. Aku bukan seseorang yang segan untuk menghancurkan seseorang"_

Lalu sambungan telepon itu mati. GPS memang menunjukkan bahwa Tetsuya berada di rumah sakit Midorima hospital .

…

Tetsuya membuka pelan pintu mansionnya dan melihat Seijuro tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu mereka. Tetsuya dapat melihat mata Seijuro berkilat tajam. Tanda dia sedang tidak berada di mood yang baik.

"kau darimana Tetsuya?"

"aku dari rumah sakit Akashi-kun"

"berhenti memanggilku Akashi-kun , Tetsuya"

"…"

"aku tau bahwa aku telah melakukan kesalahan Tetsuya. aku tau aku sudah menggores luka di hatimu. Tapi kau tidak berhak pergi dengan laki-laki lain yang seharusnya kau pergi denganku"

"tapi kau juga melakukan hal yang seharusnya hanya denganku bersama orang lain Akashi-kun"

"berhenti membahas hal itu Tetsuya"

"Akashi-kun juga berhenti menyalahkanku"

"aku tidak menyalahkanmu Tetsuya. tidak sama sekali"

"lalu?"

"aku hanya kecewa Tetsuya, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang kehamilanmu"

"aku ingin memberitahukan itu kepada Akashi-kun, dan ternyata Akashi-kun malah bercinta dengan oranglain"

"sudah ku bilang aku tidak bercinta Tetsuya"

"lagipula apa pedulimu , Akashi-kun?" Tanya Tetsuya parau sambil mulai menitikkan air matanya. Seijuro tertegun melihat pemandangan didepannya. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan mendekati Tetsuya.

"dia anakku juga Tetsuya, jelas aku peduli padanya. Padamu . aku mencintaimu melebihi nyawaku"

Seijuro memeluk erat Tetsuya . Tetsuya dapat merasakan bahwa Seijuro menangis di ceruk lehernya.

"jujur aku frustasi Tetsuya, apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku?"

Tetsuya menggigit bibirnya, dia ingin sekali membalas pelukan Seijuro. Bagaimanapun, Tetsuya sedang hamil. Dia berada dimasa-masa ingin dimanja oleh suaminya. Bukan malah seperti ini. Kalah dengan egonya, Tetsuya akhirnya membalas pelukan Seijuro. Ah, aroma mint memanjakan hidung Tetsuya. betapa dia merindukan kehangatan ini. Mata Seijuro membulat ketika merasakan balasan pelukan dari Tetsuya. dengan rasa bahagia, dia memeluk lebih erat pinggang Tetsuya. masih dengan berpelukan, Tetsuya bertanya.

"Sei-kun, bisakah kau ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hal itu?"

"tentu saja Tetsuya, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi ku rasa, sebaiknya kita duduk. Aku tidak mau kau kecapekan lagi" ujar Seijuro yang tak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya karena Tetsuya yang menerimanya lagi.

"kita duduk dimana?"

"emm, bagaimana kalau di kamar Tetsuya?" Tanya Seijuro yang secara tiba-tiba menggendong Tetsuya secara bridal style ke kamar.

"Sei-kun!"

Seijuro hanya tertawa. Dia terlalu bahagia hingga hanya bisa mengungkapkan lewat senyumnya. Sesampainya di kamar, Seijuro membaringkan Tetsuya. diikuti dengan Seijuro yang memeluk Tetsuya dari samping.

"aku akan menceritakan semua Tetsuya. tidak ada yang aku tutup-tutupi. Semuanya jujur"

"aku percaya pada Sei-kun"

Seijuro tersenyum dan mencium kening Tetsuya.

"kau tau bahwa Shouzou adalah sahabatku Tetsuya?" Tetsuya mengangguk. Kemudian Seijuro melanjutkan "pagi ketika kau pergi, beberapa saat kemudian dia datang kesini. Dia membawa beberapa botol wine yang dibawa saudara nya dari Amerika. Sebenarnya minuman itu untuk Shougo"

"haizaki-kun?"

"iya sayang. Kau tau kan mereka berpacaran? Namun ternyata hari itu Shougo harus pergi ke Kyoto. Makanya dia membawanya kemari. Karena aku adalah tipe yang tahan alcohol, aku tidak keberatan ikut meminumnya. Toh, meski sampai berbotol-botol aku tidak akan mabuk. Namun, yang tidak kami ketahui adalah minuman wine itu telah dicampur dengan aphrodisiac oleh saudara Shouzou karena menyangka bahwa wine itu akan diminum Shouzou dengan kekasihnya. Maka terjadilah peristiwa itu. Ntah kenapa aku melihat Shouzou itu kau Tetsuya. padahal jelas - jelas kalian berbeda. Tapi untunglah kau datang Tetsuya. meskipun kami sudah telanjang saat itu, kami belum bertidak apapun"

"apapun? Lalu bagaimana baju kalian bisa terlepas Sei-kun?"

"maaf Tetsuya, kami sempat foreplay saat itu" ujar Seijuro sambil menunduk. Tak sanggup melihat mata aquamarine Tetsuya

"kau menyesal Sei-kun?"

"sangat. Aku bahkan tidak tau harus bertindak apa dan bagaimana Tetsuya. kau tau Tetsuya? aku hampir menjadi criminal saat itu"

"bagaimana bisa?"

"saat mengetahui minuman itu dicampur aphrodisiac, aku melakukan penyelidikan dan mendengar pengakuan dari saudara Shouzou. Kau tidak tau bagaimana murka ku Tetsuya. aku hampir membunuhnya. Kau menghilang, tak ada kabar, mendengar pengakuan saudara Shouzou membuatku semakin kalut. Tapi aku sadar saat melihat fotomu, kau akan semakin membenci ku jika aku menjadi pembunuh. Lagipula , ini kesalahanku"

"aku minta maaf Sei-kun"

"lupakan semua Tetsuya, itu masa lalu kita. Sekarang, kita nikmati ini bertiga"

"bertiga?"

"aku, Tetsuya, dan calon bayi kita" ujar Seijuro sambil mengelus pelan perut Tetsuya.

"geli Sei-kun. aku merindukan Sei-kun"

"aku merindukanmu juga Tetsuya. sangat"

Seijuro mencium lembut bibir Tetsuya. melumatnya pelan. kali ini Tetsuya membalas. Melingkarkan satu tangannya ke leher Seijuro dan satu tanganya meremas lembut surai merah pasangan hidupnya.

"aishiteru Tetsuya" ujar Seijuro di sela ciuman mereka

"aishiteru mo, Sei-kun"

TBC.

Author's Note :

Sumpah ini apaa? Sinetron banget ya nih ff :3 . Sebenarnya ini kaya drabble tapi bisa one shot gitu. Kalo ada yang baca sih, hehe . sebenarnya gigi ga tau ini genre nya apa. Yang gigi tau ini Romance -_-" . yang penting Akakuro :*  
emm, untuk percakapan terakhir, sebenarnya gigi ga tau benar apa ga -_-  
soalnya dikasih bahasa indo, keliatan sinetron . dikasih bahasa inggris ko ga nyambung, hehe  
So, Please Read and give me Review. Emm, if you want :)  
maybe, critical okey but not flame( **Especially flame for pairing**) for this time because I'm not as yet common :)  
harap maklum XD


	2. Chapter 2

**SEBAIKNYA KITA…**

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko No Basuke **_**milik**_** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Original story **_**milik**_** Gigi**

**.**

**Warn :**

T+

OOC!**Akashi** x **Kuroko**

Ini pairing **AKAKURO** ya.

Generation Of Miracle

Romance. Family

(Genre bisa berubah tiap chapter)

OOC parah

Typo

Chapter 2.

"Tetsuya dan Mood swing"

03.00 dini hari

Tetsuya menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia merasakan capek yang entah darimana datangnya. Padahal sejak tadi dia hanya diam saja setelah jalan-jalan malam yang tiba-tiba sangat diinginkannya. Tak ada kerjaan. Hanya sesekali melempar bantal ke suaminya yang dari tadi masih tidur saja.

"Sei-kun.." buk! satu bantal terlempar mengenai badan Seijuro

"…"

"Sei-kun!" terlempar bantal satu lagi.

"…"

"Sei-kun!" kali ini bantal mengenai kepala Seijuro dan menyebabkan Seijuro terbangun . baru saja Seijuro ingin mengumpat kepada siapa saja yang melempar bantal kepadanya. Tapi umpatannya terpaksa dia telan kembali melihat siapa yang memegang bantal dengan posisi siap lempar.

"ngggh.. ada apa sayang?" Tanya Seijuro yang masih separuh sadar .

"Sei-kun aku capek"

"kalau capek, istirahat Tetsuya. Dan darimana kau dapat bantal sebanyak ini?" dahi Seijuro berkerut melihat tumpukan bantal yang menggunung di samping Tetsuya

"Aku mengambilnya di seluruh kamar di mansion , Sei-kun"

"pantas saja kau capek Tetsuya, harusnya kau istirahat. Jangan malah berkeliaran"

"Sei-kun marah padaku? Sei-kun tak mencintaiku lagi?"

"apa maksudmu Tetsuya?" Seijuro yang baru bangun tidur hanya bisa _cengo_ sambil berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya yang belum 100%.

"aku benci Sei-kun. Aku mau pulang ke rumah okaasan" ujar Tetsuya sambil mengambil koper di dalam kamarnya

Melihat Tetsuya nya yang mulai memasukkan baju ke koper, Seijuro langsung sepenuhnya sadar. Dengan cepat dia bangkit dan memeluknya.

"kau kenapa sayang? Maaf aku baru bangun" ujar Seijuro lembut

"Sei-kun marah-marah padaku. Sei-kun sudah tidak mencintaiku"

"Tetsuya, aku tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya khawatir , kau sedang hamil, harusnya lebih sering istirahat. Lagipula, kalau Tetsuya ingin bantal yang banyak, tinggal bangunkan aku atau panggil salah satu maid kita"

"Sei-kun tidak marah?"

"tentu tidak sayang. Nah, ini masih dini hari. Ayo, kita istirahat Tetsuya"

"tapi tempat tidurnya sempit , Sei-kun"

Seijuro memandang ranjang king size nya. Dimananya yang sempit? Ditiduri 6 orang ini juga masih cukup.

"sempit bagaimana Tetsuya? kita bahkan masih bisa _gulung-gulung_ disini"

"tapi sempit Sei-kun"

"baiklah, aku akan meminta para maid untuk membawa ranjang lagi biar disatukan. Tetsuya mau?"

"Sei-kun.."

"hm?"

"bagaimana kalau aku tidur disini, Sei-kun tidur di sofa?"

"apa?!" mata Seijuro yang hampir mengantuk langsung membulat mendengar kalimat 'istri'nya

"Sei-kun bahkan sekarang tidak mendengarkanku dan malah membentakku! "

"bukan begitu sayang , aku hanya-"

"Sei-kun menyalahkanku. Okaa-san, Tetsuya mau pulang"

Saat itu juga, Rasanya Seijuro ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok kamar mereka.

05.00 pagi hari

Setelah adegan dramatis di pagi dinihari yang dipenuhi jeritan Tetsuya dan desahan nafas Seijuro, pasangan ini kembali akur. Seijuro berhasil merayu Tetsuya agar dirinya tak tidur di sofa. Sekarang keduanya tengah menikmati kemesraan dengan Tetsuya yang berada di dekapan Seijuro.

"Sei-kun, aku mau ke rumah okaa-sama"

"tapi Tetsuya, mama sedang ke luar negeri, bagaimana kalau ke rumah okaa-san saja?"

"bilang saja Sei-kun tidak mau mengantarkanku"

"sayang, Kyoto itu jauh. Lagipula, di mansion Akashi yang di Kyoto hanya ada maid saja. Kau tau kan mama dan papa sering keluar negeri"

"kalau Sei-kun tidak mau mengantarkanku , aku berangkat sendiri"

"Tetsuya, aku bukannya tidak mau mengantarmu sayang. Kau tidak boleh terlalu capek. Kau mau pingsan lagi seperti kemarin? Kandunganmu baru masuk dua bulan"

"aku tidak apa-apa Sei-kun. Aku akan menjaga kandungan ini dengan sepenuh hatiku meskipun harus mati. Soalnya Sei-kun sepertinya tidak peduli denganku, hanya pada kandunganku. Tidak apa, aku rela Sei-kun"

Seijuro speechless. Akhir-akhir ini, Tetsuya memang sedikit absurd. Baik dari kelakuan, maupun perkataan. Belum lagi dengan permintaan yang diluar kebiasaan. Dari hasil Tanya sana-sini baik ke orang tua maupun mertua, Seijuro mendapat jawaban bahwa Tetsuya mengalami mood swing . hal yang wajar untuk kehamilan. Apalagi kehamilan awal dan pertama.

"sayang, aku peduli dengan semua yang terjadi terhadapmu. Kesehatanmu, keselamatanmu. Kau dan bayi kita. Kalian adalah harta yang berharga dalam hidupku"

"oh, jadi Sei-kun menyamakan aku dan calon bayi kita dengan materi?"

Seijuro terdiam lagi. Dengan pelan, menahan sakit akibat gigitannya pada bibir bawah . mencoba menahan sesuatu agar tidak meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Tetsuya, boleh aku keluar kamar sebentar?"

Tetsuya mengangguk dan setelah pintu kamar tertutup terdengar teriakan keras yang diketahui Tetsuya merupakan suara Seijuro.

"Sei-kun kurang kerjaan"

07.00 pagi

"jadi Tetsuya, kau mau ke rumah okaa-san atau mama?"

"tidak jadi Sei-kun, aku ingin dirumah"

"tapi Tetsuya, aku sudah menghubungi orang rumah. Mama bahkan sudah memesan tiket pulang"

"Sei-kun ingin aku pergi? Sei-kun mengusirku?" ujar Tetsuya parau.

"Tet-" Seijuro terdiam sebentar. Menimbang-nimbang kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya. Mengingat apapun yang dia katakan akan salah dimata Tetsuya.

"Sei-kun bahkan tidak mencoba mengatakan bahwa yang ku katakan salah. Okaa-san, Sei-kun menyuruhku pergi" teriak Tetsuya semakin ooc.

Entah sudah berapa kali Seijuro terdiam melihat tingkah Tetsuya. daripada salah lagi, dia mendekat, memeluk Tetsuya-nya, menghapus air mata Tetsuya yang mulai mengalir di pipi dengan ibu jarinya. Dengan pelan dikecupnya kedua belah merah milik Tetsuya. melumatnya lembut . memberikan pesan yang tersirat tentang apa yang ingin disampaikan Seijuro. Masih dengan berpelukan, Seijuro memandang mata Tetsuya. deep crimson bertemu baby blue.

"sayang, tatap aku. Apapun yang Tetsuya minta, akan ku penuhi. Tapi aku juga mempertimbangkan kesehatan Tetsuya, keselamatan bayi kita. Aku tidak peduli jika Tetsuya meminta hal yang hampir mustahil, asal tidak membahayakan Tetsuya dan calon bayi kita" Tetsuya hanya terdiam sambil memandang wajah sang suami yang masih menatapnya intens. Mengizinkan Seijuro melanjutkan.

"aku sudah berkonsultasi dengan Shintaro, dia bilang untuk perjalanan ke Kyoto tidak masalah, untuk itu aku bertanya pada Tetsuya. aku tidak menyuruh Tetsuya pergi. Bahkan aku tidak akan mengizinkan Tetsuya pergi dari sini. Mengerti Tetsuya?" Tanya Seijuro lembut.

"Sei-kun bagaimana sih? Katanya okaa-sama sudah memesan tiket pulang, kenapa aku tidak diijinkan pergi?"

Seijuro meremat rambutnya. Ternyata, Seijuro berbicara panjang lebar nan romantis, tapi Tetsuya tidak _mudeng-mudeng_. Tetsuya dan mood swing nya yang menyebalkan.

09.00 pagi

"Sei-kun sudah mandi?"

"sudah Tetsuya. apa mau mandi bareng?"

"Sei-kun mesum. Mau kemana sudah rapi?"

"aku mau ke kantor Tetsuya. ada rapat hari ini"

"Sei-kun mau meninggalkanku? Katanya mau menemaniku?"

"tapi kan Tetsuya tidak jadi ke Kyoto"

"oh jadi kalau hanya tinggal di mansion, Sei-kun tidak mau menemaniku?!"

"bukan begitu Tetsuya, aku sudah janjian deng-"

"Sei-kun mau selingkuh? Aku hamil anakmu dan sekarang Sei-kun janjian dengan orang lain. Meninggalkanku sendiri bersama bayi kita"

"Tetsu-"

"maafkan okaa-san nak, otou-san mu memilih yang lain. Nanti kita hidup berdua sayang. Okaa-san akan mencari uang untuk kita" ujar Tetsuya sambil membelai perutnya

Alis Seijuro berkedut mendengar celoteh Tetsuya dengan calon bayi mereka. Dengan perlahan, Seijuro mendekat dan memeluk Tetsuya.

"sayang, aku tidak selingkuh. Dan aku ke kantor untuk rapat dengan klien. Kalau Tetsuya mau, Tetsuya boleh ikut aku"

"yeey, ikut Sei-kun ke kantor"

Seijuro bengong. Heran deh, kenapa mood swing Tetsuya-nya sebegitu absurd nya? Bayi macam apa yang berada di Rahim Tetsuya? padahal Seijuro yakin, semasa dia dikandungan, dia pasti sudah absolut dan mandiri.

10.00 pagi

"Sei-kun, kenapa cat kantornya warna putih?"

"bukannya kemarin Tetsuya yang minta?"

"aku minta biru Sei-kun"

"tapi Tet-"

"Sei-kun mau bilang aku pelupa? Sei-kun mau menyalahkanku? Aku terima Sei-kun"

"oke-oke, Tetsuya tunggu disini, aku panggil Tanaka untuk mengurus cat ruang kerja ku"

"cepat kembali Sei-kun"

Seijuro mengangguk dan mencium kilat kening Tetsuya. setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari Tetsuya, dia mengeluarkan hand phone nya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"_moshi-moshi, Sei? Ada apa?"_

"_mama, mood swing Tetsuya parah sekali"_

"_aah, pasti Tetchan kawai bangeet"_

"_mama, Sei serius"_

"_lalu kau minta mama bagaimana?"_

"_bagaimana cara menghadapi mood swingnya?"_

"_katanya absolut?"_

"_ma.."_

"_oke-oke, bawa saja Tetchan kesini"_

"_mama kapan pulang?"_

"_ini sudah dirumah. Saat kau bilang Tetchan ingin kesini, mama langsung pulang"_

"_lebih sayang menantu daripada anak"_

"_tentu saja"_

Jleb.

"_baiklah ma, nanti malam Sei dan Tetsuya berangkat dari sini"_

"_aaah, tidak sabar bertemu Tetchan tersayang"_

"_terserah. Jaa"_

Seijuro menghela nafas pelan. Dia heran, semua keluarganya yang dingin dan bertopeng selalu bisa ooc saat sudah mengenal Tetsuya. bahkan ketika pertama kenal, papanya langsung bertanya kapan nikah, padahal ketika itu Tetsuya dan dirinya belum pacaran. Ah, Tetsuya-nya memang menantu impian. Halangan datang justru dari keluarga Tetsuya, kakak Tetsuya lebih tepatnya. Seijuro ingat bagaimana susahnya menaklukkan kakak Tetsuya yang overprotective terhadap Tetsuya. mau kencan _diikutin_, pas apel _ditungguin . _bahkan ketika malam pertama hampir _diintipin_ . untung saja Tetsuya mau membantunya untuk menaklukan kakaknya. Tanpa sadar, sudah setengah jam Seijuro meninggalkan Tetsuya di lobi kantornya. Dengan wajah sumringah setelah mendapat bantuan mengatasi mood swing istri tercintanya, Seijuro kembali ke lobi di tempat Tetsuya berada.

"Tetsuya.."

Lobi itu kosong. Surai biru yang dia cari menghilang. Panic. Seijuro panic. Tetsuya nya menghilang. Oke, Tetsuya memang sering menghilang, tapi dia sedang hamil dan lagi mood swing. Bagaimana jika Tetsuya mengira bahwa Seijuro pergi terlalu lama lalu mencari suami baru? Err, itu berlebihan. Tapi jika itu terjadi, Seijuro akan menghancurkan siapa saja yang berani menyentuh Tetsuya-nya. Tetsuya miliknya.

Seijuro berputar mengelilingi kantornya. Para pegawai kantor ikut mencarinya. Mulai satpam, OB hingga klien ikut mencarinya. Jika Tetsuya sedang berada di mood yang normal, Seijuro bisa menemukannya dengan mudah. Tapi sekarang? Tetsuya dan mood swing nya yang _bikin_ gila.

Entah berapa kali Seijuro menelpon nomor yang sudah dihafalnya diluar kepala tapi gagal. Ini gawat. Mendesah pelan, Seijuro mencari lewat intuisinya sebagai seorang suami. Sebagai pasangan hidup. Mengingat kembali apa saja yang diinginkan Tetsuya sebelum ini. Vanilla milkshake, anak-anak, langit, Kyoto, mama, ruangan bercat biru. Ruangan ber cat biru. Bagai ingat sesuatu yang penting Seijuro langsung melesat ke ruang kerjanya.

Braak! Pintu terbuka. Tetsuya nya dan Mood swing nya yang _luar biasa_. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, Tetsuya hanya menatap datar Seijuro yang sedang memandangnya.

"Sei-kun kenapa?"

Seijuro memijat pelan pelipisnya melihat Tetsuya sudah berlumuran cat biru dan ruang kerjanya yang sudah tidak karuan bentuknya.

"Tetsuya, kenapa kau menghilang tiba-tiba?" Tanya Seijuro mengabaikan ruangannya yang sungguh sangat _mengesankan_.

"Sei-kun lama. Aku ingin memberi kejutan pada Sei-kun dengan mengecat sendiri. Apa Sei-kun suka?"

"aku suka, Tetsuya, tapi kenapa kita tidak menunggu Tanaka saja?"

"Sei-kun lebih memilih pak Tanaka daripada aku?"

"bu-bukan seperti itu sayang. Kalau seperti ini kan baju mu kotor , Tetsuya"

"soalnya Sei-kun lama"

"Maaf Tetsuya, tadi mama menelpon. Katanya dia ingin bertemu Tetsuya"

"ayo kita berangkat kesana Sei-kun"

"tapi aku sudah berjanji akan datang nanti malam Tetsuya"

"jadi Sei-kun tidak mementingkan permintaan dari Okaasama? Dari Okaasama saja Sei-kun bisa mengabaikan, bagaimana dengan permintaan ku yang cuman sebagai ibu dari anakmu?" Tetsuya mulai ooc lagi.

"lagi pula Tetsuya, tiket pesawatnya tinggal nanti malam"

"naik kereta"

"tiket kereta hari ini juga sudah habis sayang"

"tau begini aku nikah saja sama Kise-kun biar bisa naik pesawat sesuka hati"

Oke . ini sudah diluar batas kesabaran Seijuro. Dia tau kalau Tetsuya pernah dekat dengan si kuning itu, tapi membahasnya sekarang membuat mood Seijuro terjun bebas.

"Tetsuya, tatap aku. Aku tidak suka kau membahas orang lain dihadapanku apalagi tentang kau dengan masa lalu mu . Kau milikku!"

Tetsuya terdiam. Tak berani membantah meski mulutnya ingin sekali _berkicau_. Mata heterokrom Seijuro berkilat. Pertanda Seijuro sedang serius .

"go-gomen Sei-kun" air mata Tetsuya mengalir di sudut matanya. Sesak rasanya melihat Seijuro menatapnya tajam.

Tak tega melihat Tetsuya yang menangis, dipeluknya Tetsuya dalam dekapannya. Dielusnya surai biru yang selalu membuatnya seperti melihat langit paling indah di musim panas.

"Tetsuya jangan menangis"

"gomen Sei-kun"

Daripada menjawabnya , Seijuro lebih memilih mengecup kening Tetsuya dan membawa Tetsuya ke pelukannya. Menyalurkan rasa sayang yang tiada berbatas.

"jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi Tetsuya. kau menyakitiku"

"Sei-kun memaafkanku?"

"tentu. Karena aku selalu mencintai Tetsuya"

"Sei-kun gombal"

"hanya untuk Tetsuya"

Tetsuya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Seijuro. Wajahnya memerah. Ah, Seijuro-nya memang selalu membuat Tetsuya nyaman.

…

Sebenarnya, kalau boleh jujur Seijuro tidak mendengarkan presentasi klien didepannya ini. Bukan karena presentasinya membosankan, tapi karena makhluk biru kesayangannya a.k.a Tetsuya sedang duduk manis dipangkuannya sambil menyesap vanilla milkshake kesukaannya. Tetsuya terasa sangat pas dalam dekapannya sekarang. Meski sedang hamil, berat badan Tetsuya tidak berat sama sekali. Sebenarnya Seijuro tidak bermaksud mengajak Tetsuya ikut rapat yang memakan waktu ini, tapi berhubung sang istri tercinta sudah bertitah, Seijuro hanya bisa melaksanakannya walaupun Seijuro senang dalam hati bisa memangku Tetsuya seperti ini. Jarang-jarang Tetsuya manja-manja seperti ini. Ah, Seijuro ingin berterimakasih kepada aka-chan dalam kandungan Tetsuya yang mengerti keinginan otousan-nya.

"bagaimana Akashi-san? Apakah anda setuju dengan proposal yang saya ajukan?"

"tentu saja. Tapi kenapa tidak kau taruh perusahaanmu di Kyoto?"

"karena kami berpikir, jika di Tokyo, maka Akashi-san bisa mengontrol kami dengan mudah lagipula kami adalah perusahaan yang baru berdiri Akashi-san"

"aku bisa menempatkan orang-orangku diperusahaan yang baru. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Lagipula, jika ditempatkan di Kyoto , sumber daya untuk bahan maupun tenaga akan lebih mudah di dapatkan di sana, sehingga bisa menekan biaya produksi"

"baiklah, kami akan merevisi proposal ini sesuai dengan keinginan Akashi-san"

"kirimkan proposal itu kepadaku sebelum jam lima. Lebih dari itu, perjanjian ini batal"

"hai Akashi-san"

"rapat dibubarkan"

Seijuro lega. Rapat memakan waktunya sudah selesai. Huh! Dipikir Seijuro tidak tau kalau dari tadi para peserta rapat melirik Tetsuya-nya secara terus menerus. Tetsuya nya memang imut, tapi tidak berarti bisa dinikmati semua orang. Tetsuya hanya miliknya. Dan hanya dia yang boleh menikmati Tetsuya.

"Sei-kun, kau memelukku terlalu erat"

"gomen Tetsuya, Tetsuya yang seperti ini membuatku senang"

"jadi kemarin-kemarin Sei-kun tidak senang terhadapku?"

"bukan begitu sayang, jarang-jarang Tetsuya bersikap manja kepadaku"

"itu karena aku tidak mau Sei-kun akan bermanja-manja dengan sekretaris Sei-kun"

"pemikiran darimana itu Tetsuya?"

"aku lihat di dorama dorama, kalau biasanya pemimpin perusahaan punya peluang lebih besar untuk berselingkuh dengan sekretaris perusahaan"

Sepertinya Seijuro akan menon-aktifkan channel dorama di TV mereka setelah ini.

"kau terlalu banyak menonton drama Tetsuya. aku tidak seperti itu"

"siapa yang menjamin?"

"sayang, kau lupa aku siapa?"

"kau Akashi Seijuro"

"haha, aku absolut Tetsuya"

"mulai lagi dan Sei-kun, bisakah kau berhenti menghisap leherku? Aku geli"

"Tetsuya manis sekali"

"Sei-kun?"

"hm?"

"Sei-kun tidak selingkuh dengan sekretaris Sei-kun kan?"

"tentu saja tidak Tetsuya. apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Sei-kun"

Seijuro mendekap Tetsuya lebih erat.

"aku juga tidak akan membiarkan kita berpisah Tetsuya. jangan berpikir seperti itu lagi"

"baiklah, jadi kalau begitu bisakah aku menjadi sekretaris Sei-kun?"

"hah? Apa maksudmu Tetsuya?"

"untuk menghindari Sei-kun selingkuh dengan sekretaris Sei-kun"

Seijuro menepuk jidatnya. Dia tidak tau ingin berterimakasih pada aka-chan atau tidak.

"sayang, kau tidak boleh kecapekan"

"tapi aku juga tidak boleh banyak pikiran Sei-kun"

"lagipula Tetsuya, kau sendiri kan yang memilihkan sekretaris itu untukku"

"iya Sei-kun, tapi aku tidak tenang kalau sekretarisnya itu Furihata-kun"

"katakan kenapa kau tidak tenang?"

"kemarin, aku browsing di internet ada pairing akafuri, aku takut itu benar Sei-kun"

"dimana kau membaca itu Tetsuya?"

"di fanfiksen , Sei-kun"

Ingatkan Seijuro untuk memblokir situs yang meracuni otak istri tercintanya nanti.

"sayang, itu kan cuma cerita, lagipula, akakuro jauh lebih banyak bukan? Dan yang paling penting, aku bersama Tetsuya sekarang. Tidak perlu banyak orang tau tentang cerita kita. Biar cerita ini dikenang untuk kita berdua. Lebih romantis bukan?"

"aku cinta Sei-kun"

"haha, aku lebih cinta Tetsuya"

Seijuro benar-benar bahagia. Sejak hamil, Tetsuya memang lebih ekspresif-

"jadi Sei-kun, aku akan jadi sekretaris Sei-kun mulai sekarang. Nee?"

Dan sayangnya, juga lebih keras kepala.

…

"Sei-kun, ayo cepat"

"sabar Tetsuya, pelan-pelan saja. Lagipula pesawatnya masih 15 menit lagi berangkatnya"

"aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu Oka-sama"

"sayang, hati-hati"

"Sei-kun lama"

Dengan gemas Seijuro menggendong Tetsuya dengan bridal style.

"kau cerewet Tetsuya, kalau sampai kau jatuh, kau dan aka-chan bisa terluka"

"turunkan aku Sei-kun"

"tidak sebelum kita sampai di pesawat. Kau seperti anak kecil kelebihan gula"

Tetsuya cemberut.

"kalau kau masih cemberut, mungkin saja akan ada yang menempel disitu. Bibirku mungkin"

"Sei-kun mesum"

Dan Seijuro tertawa.

…

Tetsuya badmood. Karena badai yang sedang melanda Kyoto, menyebabkan mereka masih tertahan di bandara. Seijuro tidak mau mengambil resiko apapun untuk tetap nekat mengingat keadaan sang istri. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Tetsuya badmood. Dari tadi, Seijuro hanya diam dengan headset di telinganya, dan Tetsuya tidak digubris sama sekali. Berkali-kali Tetsuya mencoba menarik perhatian Seijuro, tapi hanya senyum tipis yang didapat. Memang sih, sang suami jarang tersenyum, tapi Tetsuya butuh perhatian. Ugh, sebel!

"Sei-kun?"

"…"

"Sei-kun"

"…"

"Akashi Seijuro-kun!"

Habis deh kesabaran Tetsuya.

"sebentar sayang. Tunggu disini dulu ya"

Tetsuya bertambah kesal. Sudah tadi _dicuekin_, sekarang malah _ditinggalin._ Menit demi menit berlalu. Kalau Seijuro belum kembali dalam lima menit, Tetsuya berjanji akan memberi Seijuro rumput laut selama sebulan dalam sup tofu favoritnya. Namun, baru saja Tetsuya akan menelpon juru masak dirumah untuk membeli persediaan nori selama satu bulan, dirinya dikejutkan oleh suara dari pusat informasi bandara.

"Pengumuman ditujukan untuk tuan Akashi Tetsuya, silahkan berbalik untuk melihat sesuatu yang berada dibelakang anda. Terimakasih."

Mata Tetsuya membulat. Seijuro, suaminya disana. Diatas panggung sederhana, yang entah kapan membuatnya, membawa gitar dan bunga mawar merah yang terus turun bak bunga sakura di musim semi. Seijuro tersenyum tipis dan demi apa membuat pipi Tetsuya memerah. Sambil terus memandang Tetsuya, Seijuro mulai menyanyi.

_Kali ini ku sadari, aku telah jatuh cinta_

_Dari hati ku terdalam, sungguh aku cinta padamu_

_Cintaku bukanlah cinta biasa, jika kamu yang memiliki_

_Dan kamu yang temani ku seumur hidupku_

_Terimalah pengakuanku, percayalah kepadaku_

_Semua ini ku lakukan karena kamu memang untukku_

_Cintaku bukan cinta biasa, jika kamu yang menemani_

_Dan kamu yang temani ku seumur hidupku_

_Terimalah pengakuanku.._

Selesai menyanyi, Seijuro turun dengan senyum dan tatapan yang hanya tertuju pada Tetsuya. Tetsuya masih terdiam sampai Seijuro mencium keningnya . Dan Tetsuya, tidak mampu menahan tangis haru di matanya.

"_aishiteru Sei-kun.."_

TBC.

Author's Note :

Akakuro sweet bangeeeeet :') . kyaaaaa :*

Maaf banget buat sangat terlambat apdetnya .. padahal ini udah lama banget jadinya, hehe  
nah, untuk chapter ini kita calm down dulu yaa, kasian Tetsuya kalo pas hamil muda malah berantem sama Seijuro :D . Dan untuk konsepnya, kemungkinan akan hurt and fluff secara bergantian di tiap chapter. kebayang gak? Hehe. Gak usah dibayangin aja deh, langsung baca ajaa *kedip-kedip :D  
buat reader yang mau usul konflik, sangat diperbolehkan mengingat saya kurang bakat bikin hurt, hehe .

Lagunya itu milik bang Afgan – Bukan Cinta Biasa :*

Dan sekarang, saatnya membalas review yang demi apa meningkatkan semangat sayaa :*

Iyaa nih akakuro lagi, sepertinya imajinasi saya lagi on fire di akakuro , **kufufufu-chan **. jangan bosan membaca karya akakuro saya yaa, hehe

Iyaaa saya setuju **Tisa's Flower**-san , Seijuro di chapter ini emang brengsek. tapi mau saya bikin Tetsuya susah maafinnya, kasihan Tetsuya sama bayinya entar, hehe. Cobaan pastilah ada, apalagi ini mpreg pertama saya, hehe. Maaf yah, telaat banget apdetnya. Semoga tetap sabar menunggu dan masih mau membaca :D

Akakuro emang sweet dimana-mana **Zhichaloveanime**-san . iyaa ini saya lanjuut, walau telat. Gomenasaii .. semoga masih mau membacanya dan terimakasih :D

Kalau sampe selesai, saya janji deh sampe selesai, tapi kalau apdet cepet.. emm, saya usahakan ya **Shizu**-san , hehe. Terimakasih dan semoga masih mau membaca :D

Iyaaa, ini dengan akakuro lagii **Sofi Asat**-san , hehe . untuk adek bayi, mungkin masih beberapa chapter kedepan. jangan bosan membaca dan menunggu yaa :*

Hahaha, saya ngetiknya juga sambil kedip kedip mata gara-gara kelilipan **Heika-Zue**-san. Bayangin kalo berada di posisi Tetsuya, gimana sakitnyaa , hehe . iyaa, akakuro mah gitu, so sweet dimana-mana :D . terimakasih sudah membaca dan mau menunggu :D

Ah, ini mah bukan flame **Onatsu**-san . saya justru sangat berterima kasih atas perhatian kamu buat ff nista ini, hahaha . kesalahan penulisan di fict ini murni keteledoran saya ditunjang dengann rusaknya backspace pada lepi saya -_-" . jadi mau ngedit ulang, aduuuh tiba-tiba ada hawa-hawa aomine *banyak alasan nih gigi , hehe. Dan sekarang kayaknya saya mengulangi kesalahan saya lagi deh Onatsu-san. Gomen, apadaya lepi saya yang biasanya kalo abis titik langsung huruf capital sekarang malah kadang bisa kadang egak . Tapi, meskipun nanti pas apdet banyak typo lagi, jangan bosan membaca dan mereview nya ya :D

Salahkan authornya yang OOC **duck kwek**-san, hehe . tetsuya sama seijuro ga salah apa-apa :D . pengennya saya juga gitu, cuman kasihan tetsuya nya, hehe. Mungkin untuk konflik selanjutnya ya . ini udah lanjut, terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview :*

Saya terharu inii, ada yang mau mereview tulisan nista punya saya :D . kesalahan penulisan di fict ini murni keteledoran saya ditunjang dengann rusaknya backspace pada lepi saya -_-" dan sekarang malah tambah huruf kapitalnya ga mau otomatis muncul setelah titik , huuuaa *abaikan curhat saya. Saya menyadari kok **Bona Nano**-san, kalo saya kurang bakat bikin hurt, hehe . kalau kamu mau, gigi mau banget nih di usulin konfliknyaa :D . nah, ini udah lanjut, terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview :*

Hahaha, jangan dong **miss horvilshy**-san . seijuro buat tetsuya ajaa :D . ini sudah lanjut, hehe . terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview :D

Baca cerita tentang akakuro emang bisa bikin feel lebih dapet **Flow .L**\- san , hehe . terimakasih karena kokoro nya sudah mau disentuh sama cerita sayaa :* . iyaa ini saya lanjutiin Flow-san . saya juga cuek aja. Saya suka akakuro karena mereka sweet bangeeeeet :D . terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview :D

Terimakasih kepada semua yang sudah Follow dan Fav *ciumcium

Terimakasih kepada silent reader yang mau meluangkan waktu membaca fict punya gigi :D

**Special Thanks**

**kufufufu-chan **** Tisa's Flower **** Zhichaloveanime **

**Shizu **** Sofi Asat **** Heika-Zue **** Onatsu **** duck kwek**

** Bona Nano **** miss horvilshy **** Flow L**

Semoga dimaafkan untuk keterlambatannya :*


	3. Chapter 3

**SEBAIKNYA KITA…**

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko No Basuke **_**milik**_** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Original story **_**milik**_** Gigi**

**.**

**Warn :**

T+

MPREG

OOC!**Akashi** x **Kuroko**

Ini pairing **AKAKURO** ya.

Generation Of Miracle

Romance. Family. Hurt

Maybe angst.

(Genre bisa b=erubah tiap chapter)

OOC parah

Typo

Chapter 3.

"Harapan ketika karam"

Tetsuya menggeliat dari tempat tidur. Membosankan. Rasanya dia ingin beraktifitas seperti dulu. Namun, saat usia kandungannya mencapai lima bulan, Seijuro melarangnya melakukan ini itu. Dan sekarang inilah aktifitasnya, hanya tidur, membaca novel, periksa kandungan, atau sekedar jalan-jalan ringan. Meski bertitle jalan-jalan, namun jalan-jalan yang dimaksud disini bukanlah jalan-jalan bertamasya atau bagaimana, tapi hanya berjalan-jalan di area mansion yang itupun harus didampingi oleh kepala maid disini. Ah, suaminya overprotective sekali. Bahagia sih, meski terkadang menjengkelkan.

Ting! Tetsuya jadi punya ide. Ganggu saja suaminya biar cepat pulang. Diraihnya handphone berlogo buah yang tergigit itu. Menekan nomor yang sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala. Tetsuya terkikik geli melihat nama kontak suaminya yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan image Seijuro walaupun, Seijuro sendiri yang menamainya. Suami Tetsuya awesome. Rasanya, Seijuro semakin ooc saja.

'Moshi-moshi, Sei-kun?'

'Iya sayang, ada apa?'

'Sei-kun jam berapa pulang?'

'Mungkin sekitar jam 4 nanti. Kenapa? Tetsuya kangen?'

'Aka-chan kangen'

'Sampaikan padanya kalau aku juga sangat merindukannya'

'Padahal Sei-kun belum pernah melihatnya'

'Aku sudah melihatnya, Tetsuya'

'Bohong'

'Benar kok. Pasti wajahnya seganteng papanya. Semanis ibunya'

'Jadi menurut Sei-kun aku gak ganteng?'

'Kau manis dan cantik, Tetsuya'

'Buuu. Sei-kun jelek'

'Tidak apa, yang penting Tetsuya mencintaiku'

Tetsuya bisa mendengar kalau Seijuro terkekeh pelan disana.

'Ck, kau membuatku ingin pulang sekarang, Tetsuya'

'Ya sudah, Sei-kun pulang saja. Aku bosan dirumah'

'Tetsuya mau kemana?'

'Tidak tau, yang pasti aku bosan dirumah'

'Kau bisa memanggil mama atau okaasan, Tetsuya'

'Tapi aku ingin pergi keluar, Sei-kun'

'Kau harus menjaga kandunganmu, Tetsuya'

'Iya aku mengerti. Tapi Sei-kun..'

'Sayang, nanti pas hari libur besok ya, aku temani Tetsuya jalan-jalan'

'Janji?'

'Iya, sayang'

'Baiklah, Sei-kun bisa lanjutkan kerjanya supaya cepat pulang'

'Hati-hati dirumah, Tetsuya. aku mencintaimu'

'Iya, aishiteru mo, Sei-kun'

Sambungan terputus. Ah, bosan. Tetsuya bosan lagi. Masih tiga jam sebelum Seijuro pulang.

Sedangkan di sebuah ruangan di Akashi Corp.

Seijuro menatap bengis proposal yang masih menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Rasanya ingin dia bakar saja kertas-kertas pengganggu itu. Untung saja, tadi Tetsuya tercintanya menelepon. Paling tidak, itu cukup manjur untuk menghalau rasa bad mood sang direktur muda ini. Hah, Seijuro menghela nafas pelan. Daripada memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, lebih baik segera kerjakan proposal-proposal terkutuk ini dan segera bermanja-manja dengan istri tersayangnya dirumah.

Detik berganti menit dan menit berganti jam. Akhirnya selesai juga Seijuro mengerjakan pekerjaanya. Matanya melirik jam dinding yang berbackground foto pernikahannya dengan Tetsuya. pukul 16.30. hah, telat lagi. Hatinya hanya bisa berdoa semoga Tetsuya tidak ngambek lagi. Namun, baru saja Seijuro akan melangkah meninggalkan kantornya, handphone nya berbunyi menandakan panggilan masuk. Dengan cepat diangkatnya panggilan tersebut tanpa melihat nama kontak yang tertera. Seijuro yakin, Tetsuya nya lah yang meneleponnya.

'Moshi-moshi te-'

'Halo Sei-chan'

Bukan Tetsuya. Matanya melirik nomor yang tertera.

'Siapa?' Tanya Seijuro dingin. Berani-beraninya mengganggu acara pulang Seijuro. Awas saja kalau tidak penting, batin Seijuro.

'Ara-ara, kau lupa padaku Sei-chan?'

'Tidak usah bertele-tele. Katakan siapa kau dan apa maumu'

'Ah, Sei-chan ga-'

Panggilan terputus. Peduli setan. Seijuro hanya ingin cepat pulang. Belum dia menutup pintu ruangannya, handphone nya berbunyi lagi.

'Apa?' Seijuro tidak basa-basi lagi

'Kau memang tidak berubah, Sei-chan'

'Aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa dan apa maumu?'

'Baiklah-baiklah. Aku Reo, kekasihmu'

Hah? Kekasih? Jangan bercanda, selama ini hanya Tetsuya yang dianggap sebagai kekasihnya. Meski jadianpun, dia enggan menyebutnya pacaran atau kekasih.

'Aku tidak punya kekasih bernama Reo'

'Ara, Sei-chan kejam. Mibuchi Reo'

Oh sekarang Seijuro ingat. Mantan teman kencannya saat sekolah dulu.

'Apa maumu' datar, bahkan tak menyiratkan pertanyaan.

'Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sei-chan'

'Aku menolak'

'Tapi ini menyangkut kerja sama antara Akashi Corp dengan Rakuzan'

'Baiklah'

'Oke, di Café Miracle ya Sei-chan'

'Aku menolak. Di kantorku, atau tidak'

'Mou.. baiklah, sampai jumpa Sei-chan. Aku menci-'

Klik. Seijuro langsung mematikan handphonenya tanpa basa-basi.

Beberapa hari kemudian..

Tetsuya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Melihat bagian dalam undangan ini. Dilihat beberapa kali, ini benar namanya. Tapi dilihat nama pengundangnya, Tetsuya benar-benar tidak mengenalnya. Datang atau tidak, Tetsuya galau memikirkannya. Ingin rasanya menelepon suaminya untuk bertanya apakah dia boleh pergi atau tidak, tapi mereka sedang perang dingin. Tetsuya melihat kalau suaminya menjadi aneh akhir-akhir ini. Sering pergi tanpa kabar, dan ketika ditanya, hanya diam dan bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Belum lagi dengan kepulangannya yang sering terlambat. Tetsuya mencoba ber-positive thinking, mungkin suaminya lelah karena pekerjaan tapi, Seijuro tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Berpikir sejenak, daripada diam dan stress dirumah, sebaiknya dia jalan-jalan saja ke pusat perbelanjaan disebelah mansion Akashi. Jaraknya yang dekat membuat Tetsuya yakin, kalau Seijuro tidak akan marah. Mematut pantulan dirinya beberapa kali dicermin, akhirnya Tetsuya puas dengan penampilannya. Perutnya yang mulai membesar ditutupi dengan memakai kemeja putih milik suaminya dan memakai celana diatas lutut. Simple tapi manis, yah meski sedikit kedodoran di bagian atas.

Ah, sudah lama sekali Tetsuya tidak menikmati pemandangan di luar mansion Akashi. Berjalan pelan sambil menyapa orang-orang yang dikenalnya saat pertama pindah kesini. Indahnya dunia. Mata Tetsuya melirik kesana kemari sampai tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang sudah berada di dekatnya.

"..-Tsu!"

"…"

"Tetsu!"

"Ah, Aomine-kun mengagetkan saja. Aku marah"

"Harusnya aku yang marah , Tetsu-teme. Sedang apa kau kemari?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan saja. Aomine-kun sendiri?"

"Hanya mampir untuk berbelanja titipan Kagami"

"Ah, jadi Aomine-kun sekarang dengan Kagami-kun?"

"Kau tau Tetsu, aku masih straight meskipun kalau denganmu aku tak menolak"

"Ahomine-kun"

"Hahaha, lagipula Tetsu, apa kau tidak di marahi Akashi kalau jalan-jalan sendiri?"

"Aku sedang marahan"

"Kalian seperti anak kecil"

"Meski kau sebut anak kecil, kami sudah menikah, Aomine-kun"

"Bicaramu tetap tajam. Kalau begitu, kau tidak keberatan menemaniku berbelanja kan? Kagami ingin masak banyak untuk anggota pemadam kebakarannya hari ini"

"Aku mau, Aomine-kun"

"Tapi ada beberapa yang harus dibeli di Shibuya, Tetsu. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tetsuya berpikir sejenak. Dia kan tidak pergi sendiri, lagipula, Aomine adalah sahabat Akashi.

"Baiklah, aku ikut"

"yosh! Kita berbelanja, Tetsu!"

Setelah berbelanja kesana kemari, akhirnya mereka sampai di Shibuya. Melihat Tetsuya yang terlihat kepayahan, Aomine meminta untuk istirahat dulu di sebuah café.

"Yakin Tetsu, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh-apa?"

"Sepertinya kau kecapekan. Maaf"

"Bukan kok, hanya sedikit lelah, hehe"

Tetsuya berbohong. Bukan lelahnya yang membuatnya terdiam. Tapi sedari tadi dia menelepon Seijuro, tapi hanya operator yang menjawab.

"Ck, lain kali kalau lelah bilang saja"

"Hai, Aomine-kun"

"Ya sudahlah. Tetsu, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu. Kau tunggu disini"

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk sambil memainkan handphone-nya. Saat matanya tengah asyik memainkan kamera handphone-nya, mata Tetsuya tak sengaja melihat siluet rambut merah di seberang jalan menuju sebuah hotel. Dengan tergesa, dia keluar dari café untuk memastikan kebenarannya. Baju itu, rambut itu, dia yakin kalau itu suaminya. Tapi kenapa dia berada di Shibuya? Bukannya harusnya di kantor? Dan siapa itu yang berjalan disamping suaminya? Sesak. Dada Tetsuya sesak. Secepat kilat, dia menelepon suaminya lagi sambil terus mengawasi laki-laki yang mirip Seijuro dan berharap dia salah. Namun, harapannya putus saat laki-laki itu mengangkat telepon.

'Moshi-moshi'

'Se-Sei-kun?'

'Ya? Ada apa, Tetsuya?'

'Sei-kun dimana?'

'Dikantor. Aku rapat. Aku tutup dulu ya'

Klik. Sambungan terputus. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Kenapa suaminya berbohong? Ada apa ini? Tanpa sadar, Tetsuya memegangi perutnya terlalu erat hingga terasa sakit. Untung saja, sebelum Tetsuya roboh, Aomine segera datang.

"Ya Tuhan, Tetsu! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku ingin pulang"

"Baiklah-baiklah sebentar, kita duduk dulu. Kita naik taksi saja"

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk sambil membelai perutnya. Tak lama kemudian, taksi yang dipesan datang. Dengan perlahan, Aomine membawa masuk Tetsuya.

"Tetsu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Aomine-kun"

"Kau tau, kau bisa cerita padaku, Tetsu"

"Aomine-kun, menurut Aomine-kun, apa aku tidak menarik lagi?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku sekarang aku gendut. Perutku membesar, tidak enak dipeluk"

Aomine tersenyum sambil mengacak pelan surai Tetsuya.

"Kau tau Tetsu, melihat seorang istri hamil adalah anugerah luar biasa untuk suami. Justru, ketika hamil, istri akan jauh terlihat lebih seksi"

"Tapi.. sudahlah, lupakan saja"

"Kau ada masalah dengan Akashi ?"

Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku kalau kau butuh teman bicara, Tetsu"

"Arigato, Aomine-kun"

…

Seijuro merasa heran. Istrinya menjadi lebih pendiam saat dia pulang tadi. Padahal biasanya dia akan bercerita tentang kesehariannya dan berbagai protes kenapa dia tidak boleh keluar mansion.

"Tetsuya, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Sudah makan?"

"Belum"

"Tetsuya makan saja, aku sudah makan diluar tadi"

Perkataan Seijuro membuat Tetsuya meremas selimut yang dibawanya.

"Sei-kun, besok aku mau cek kandungan"

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar. Kau bisa ditemani tanaka atau minta jemput Shintaro. Aku besok ada rapat"

Tetsuya hanya diam. Padahal biasanya, meski ada rapat sekalipun, Seijuro pasti mengantarkannya ke dokter kandungan. Tetsuya menangis lagi. Terisak dalam diam hingga Seijuro tak sadar.

Keesokan harinya..

Setelah memeriksakan diri, Tetsuya memilih untuk menghadiri undangan yang dikirimkan kepadanya kemarin. Siapa tau disana dia bisa menenangkan diri. Lagipula, dia tidak merepotkan orang. Tetsuya memilih menyetir sendiri daripada harus merepotkan orang, toh sudah lama dia tidak mengendarai mobil pribadinya.

Mobil Tetsuya berhenti disebuah hotel mewah. Alamatnya sesuai dengan alamat yang tertera di undangan. Sepertinya ini pesta kalangan atas, batin Tetsuya. setelah memarkirkan mobil, Tetsuya menuju arena pesta. Pesta yang membosankan. Sia-sia sudah Tetsuya datang. Sudah acaranya membosankan, dia pun juga tidak mengenal para hadirin yang hadir. Matanya melirik kesana kemari hingga dia melihat pemandangan yang membuat matanya membulat. Suaminya datang bersama seorang pemuda yang bergelayut manja dilengannya.

Mata Tetsuya memanas. Mereka melewati Tetsuya begitu saja. Belum sempat Tetsuya mengatasi kekagetannya, samar-samar dia mendengar pembicaraan yang membawa-bawa nama suaminya.

"Akashi-san"

"Wah, masih dengan Reo, awet ya"

"Loh bukannya Akashi-san sudah menikah?"

"Mana puas Sei-chan dengan satu orang, iya kan Sei-chan?"

Tetsuya melihat suaminya mengangguk.

"Lagipula, istri Sei-chan sedang hamil, jadi tidak bisa beranu-anu"

"Akashi-san dari tadi diam saja"

"Iya, satu mana cukup" jawab Seijuro akhirnya.

PRANG! Gelas yang dipegang Tetsuya terjatuh. Membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Seijuro. Segera saja Tetsuya memutuskan kontak matanya dan berlari keluar. Mengambil mobilnya di parkiran dan mengemudi dengan kesetanan.

"Tet-suya"

Sementara itu Seijuro tidak bisa menahan rasa kagetnya melihat istrinya berada di pesta itu. Feeling nya langsung buruk. Dengan cepat dia mengejar Tetsuya. sesampainya di depan pintu, dia melihat mobil yang dilarikan kesetanan. T 375 U. Tidak salah lagi, itu mobil istrinya. Dan, ya Tuhan, Tetsuya mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Seijuro langsung mengambil mobilnya, tidak dia pedulikan tatapan dari para hadirin. handphone nya tidak berhenti menelepon Tetsuya tapi tidak aktif. Seijuro panik. Khawatir pada Tetsuya. khawatir pada bayinya.

"Shit! Macet!" Seijuro mengumpat keras saat mobilnya terjebak kemacetan disaat genting seperti ini. Diambilnya handphone untuk mencoba menghubungi Tetsuya

"Angkat Tetsuya, angkat!" Seijuro panik. Feelingnya semakin tidak enak.

'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan. Cobalah be-'

Seijuro mengulang lagi hingga 10 kali tapi tetap tidak aktif. Akhirnya, mobilnya berjalan juga. Namun ketika dia melewati kerumunan yang menyebabkan terjadinya macet, matanya membulat. Kecelakaan. Tidak menunggu waktu, dia merangsek masuk. Takut kalau itu Tetsuya-nya. Jantungnya sudah berdegup tidak karuan.

"Maaf pak, anda tidak boleh mendekat" kata petugas keamanan yang melihat Seijuro masuk.

"Aku tidak segan-segan membunuhmu jika kau menghalangiku"

Jantung Seijuro nyaris berhenti. Mobil itu, mirip mobil Tetsuya. Ya, Tuhan jangan Tetsuya.

"Siapa korbannya?"

"Seorang laki-laki tuan"

Deg.

"Apakah rambutnya berwarna biru?"

"Tidak tau, saat diangkat, wajahnya sudah penuh darah. Rambutnya juga terkena darah. Sebaiknya anda bertanya dirumah sakit Kiseki, tuan"

Kalau sampai benar itu Tetsuya, rasanya Seijuro ingin mati saja.

…

Tetsuya mengemudikan mobilnya gila-gilaan. Dia tidak peduli dengan klakson yang terus berbunyi memberi peringatan padanya. Kepalanya terus mengulang ucapan Seijuro.

_Satu mana cukup_

Ya, pasti untuk orang sesempurna Seijuro, dirinya tidak mungkin cukup. Harusnya dia tau. Harusnya dia sadar itu. Dilarikannya mobil mewah itu ke mansion Akashi. Diambilnya barang secukupnya, sambil menangis dia menulis note untuk suaminya. Namun, belum sempat dia pergi, salah satu maid mengirimkan sesuatu padanya. Ya Tuhan, dia tidak kuat. Amplop itu berisi foto Seijuro dengan pemuda tadi saat berciuman maupun saat keduanya telanjang. Dengan gemetar, dia menelepon seseorang.

'Moshi-moshi tet-'

'Nii-san, jemput aku sekarang'

…

Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu heran, adiknya menelepon? Biasanya juga kalau dia tidak menelepon puluhan kali juga diabaikan. Dan kali ini, adiknya menghubunginya? Pasti ada sesuatu yang gawat.

'Moshi-moshi tet-'

'Nii-san, jemput aku sekarang'

Klik. Sambungan terputus. Mengumpat kasar. Pasti ini terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Tidak mungkin Tetsuya lupa kalau dia sedang di luar negeri. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Tetsuya pasti sedang kalut.

"Hyuga, siapkan helicopter sekarang"

"Baik, Chihiro-sama"

Tidak sampai 15 menit, Chihiro sampai di mansion Akashi. Adiknya sudah menunggu di atap tempat pendaratan seolah sudah tau akan dijemput dengan helicopter pribadi kakaknya. Belum juga turun sepenuhnya, Tetsuya memeluk erat kakaknya.

"Tetsuya, ada apa?"

"Nii-san, bawa aku pergi"

"Kau kenapa, Tetsuya?"

Mata Chihiro membulat saat tau adiknya menangis lirih.

"Mana Akashi?"

Tetsuya tidak menjawab dan hanya memeluk kakaknya erat.

…

Sesampainya di mansion, Seijuro melihat mobil Tetsuya terparkir sembarangan. Rasa kalutnya sedikit terobati saat mengetahui kalau korban kecelakaan yang dia temui di jalan bukanlah istrinya. Dibukanya kasar pintu mansion mewah itu. Kakinya melangkah cepat menuju kamar mereka. Kosong. Lemari terbuka dan koper Tetsuya sudah tidak ada. Pikiran positif masih dipakai Seijuro saat mengingat mobil Tetsuya masih ada. Dengan cepat dia mengelilingi tiap tiap ruangan mansion. Kosong. Semua kosong. Kaki Seijuro lemas. Ditanyanya setiap maid yang dilewatinya, tapi tidak ada yang mengetahui dimana Tetsuya. saat melewati pintu kamarnya, mata Seijuro menangkap sebuah kertas yang berisi tulisan yang dia yakini, milik Tetsuya.

_Akashi-kun, kau tau, ku rasa aku begitu naïf mengharapkan dirimu selalu disisiku. Aku naïf berharap aku bisa melengkapimu. Ku rasa ini yang terbaik untuk kita. Selamat tinggal. Semoga kau bahagia._

_Kuroko Tetsuya._

Dibawah surat itu, Seijuro juga mendapati cincin pernikahan mereka. Feeling buruknya semakin terasa nyata.

"Tidak, Tetsuya. Ku mohon tidak" lirih Seijuro.

…

Dua minggu tanpa kabar dari Tetsuya membuat Seijuro hampir gila. Aura mansion menjadi luar biasa dingin. Caci maki dari keluarganya maupun dari mertua saat hari-hari pertama Tetsuya menghilang dihiraukannya meski akhirnya mereka kembali mensupport Seijuro setelah mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya meski hanya bisa membantu doa.

…

"Apa kau yakin, Tetsu?"

"Hai, Aomine-kun"

"Baiklah, kalau kau yakin, aku akan mengirim ini pada Akashi"

"Jangan beritahu aku dimana, Aomine-kun"

"Tenang saja, kau bisa mengandalkanku"

"Arigato"

Aomine mengacak surai Tetsuya pelan. Sebenarnya dia masih ragu dengan cerita Tetsuya, apa mungkin Seijuro benar-benar melakukanya? Kalau memang benar, mungkin satu atau dua bogem mentah bisa sedikit membuka mata Seijuro. Masih segar diingatan Aomine saat Tetsuya meneleponnya sambil menangis. Dirinya yang kebetulan ada tugas di luar negeri tempat Tetsuya berada segera menemuinya dan pembicaraan ini berujung pada tekad Tetsuya. bercerai dari Seijuro.

…

Sekarang, tepat satu bulan Seijuro tidak bertemu istrinya. Dirinya sudah frustasi dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Bagaimana kondisi Tetsuya? bayi mereka? Apakah sehat? Apakah mood swing nya sudah hilang?. Teman-teman Tetsuya yang bungkam membuat Seijuro semakin kesulitan. Getar pada telepon genggamnya menyadarkan lamunan Seijuro.

'Moshi-moshi, Akashi?'

'Daiki?'

'Aku ingin bertemu sekarang'

'Penting?'

'Ini menyangkut Tetsu'

Mendengar nama istrinya disebut, Seijuro langsung menyetujui ajakan Aomine.

'Bertemu dimana?'

'Café depan mansionmu sekarang'

'Baik'

Dengan cepat, Seijuro segera menuju tempat yang disepakati. Dadanya berdegup kencang.

…

"Kau harus makan, Tetsuya"

Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Apa kau ingin membunuh bayimu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Nii-san"

"Kalau begitu makan!"

"Aku belum lapar"

"Kau boleh saja marah kepada ayahnya, tapi jangan sampai berdampak pada anakmu"

"Hiks..Nii-san"

"Ssst, sudahlah, Tetsuya"

"Apa keputusanku ini benar?"

"Nii-san tidak tau, Tetsuya, tapi Nii-san akan selalu berada di sisimu"

…

"Ada apa Daiki? Dimana Tetsuya? bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Satu-satu Akashi! Aku tidak tau dimana Tetsu, tapi dia mengirimkan surat ini kepadaku untuk diserahkan kepadamu"

Tanpa basa-basi, Seijuro menyobek amplop yang membungkus surat tersebut. Tangannya bergetar saat membaca judul dari surat itu.

Surat Cerai.

Dua kali. Dua kali dia dihadapkan dengan surat itu.

"Aku tidak mau Daiki! Dan bisa-bisanya kau menjadi pengacara Tetsuya!"

"Tenang Akashi, aku seperti ini karena aku juga ingin membantumu. Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya dan kenapa Tetsu bisa seperti ini. Dan ku harap, kau tidak mengecewakanku"

Seijuro kembali menceritakan kisahnya, dimulai dari mantan teman kencannya, pertemuan itu hingga pesta dimana Tetsuya mendengar apa yang dia katakan.

"Kau gila, Akashi! Bagaimana mungkin kau berkata seperti itu di depan Tetsu!"

"Aku tidak tau kalau Tetsuya berada dipesta itu"

"Dan lagi, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa terkena trik semacam itu?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan! Tetsuya segala-galanya bagiku, dan kau tau itu, Daiki"

"Baiklah, cobalah kau hubungi Tetsu"

"Nomornya tidak aktif"

"Kau bisa pakai milikku. Nomor Tetsu ganti"

"Selama ini kau berhubungan dengan Tetsuya?"

"Ck, jangan cemburu! Sudahlah, kau hubungi Tetsu sana"

Mata Seijuro masih melirik tajam Aomine sambil mencari kontak Tetsuya.

'Moshi-moshi, Aomine-kun?'

'Tetsuya?'

…

Mata Tetsuya melirik telepon genggamnya yang bordering menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

'Moshi-moshi, Aomine-kun?'

'Tetsuya?'

Deg.

'Mau apa?'

'Tetsuya sedang apa? Bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya? Apa bayi kita baik-baik saja? Tetsuya tidak mual-mual kan?'

'…' Tetsuya tidak menjawab. Giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan air mata turun.

'Sayang?'

'Sehat. Jangan urusi urusanku'

Klik. Sambungan terputus.

…

Aomine tercenggang. Seumur-umur dia sahabatan dengan Seijuro, baru kali ini dia mendengar nada lembut penuh kasih sayang milik Seijuro. Ck, ternyata bocah berambut biru itu benar benar telah mengubah sesosok manusia berkedok iblis menjadi seseorang yang asam manis.

"Sudah?"

"Tetsuya menutupnya"

"Kau harus menemui Tetsuya, Akashi"

"Tidak usah kau bilang pun aku sudah sangat ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Kau tidak minta bantuan orangtua Tetsuya?"

"Kau pikir aku bisa makan sampai sekarang karena siapa?"

"Jadi kau jatuh miskin?"

"Ck, bodoh. Maksudku, orangtua Tetsuya dan orangtuaku sekarang tinggal di mansion Akashi untuk mendukungku"

"Ku kira kau akan selalu berusaha sendiri"

"Tetsuya mengajariku bahwa bersama lebih baik"

"Kau tidak minta bantuan kakak Tetsuya?"

"Percayalah Daiki, aku bisa bunuh-bunuhan kalau dengannya"

"Siapa tau Tetsu bersamanya. Setidaknya sebelum kau dibunuh kau bisa akur dengan Tetsu"

"Aku tidak mau Tetsuya menjanda"

"Kau pikir kalau kalian cerai, namanya apa?"

"Brengsek!"

"Ayolah Akashi, hubungi kakaknya Tetsu"

Berdecak pelan. Seijuro mencari kontak kakak iparnya.

'Halo?'

'Onii-sama?'

'Ah, cebol merah! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap adikku?'

'Aku ingin membicarakan hal ini dengan Nii-sama'

'Kau pikir aku sudi. Kau menyakiti adikku. Bersyukurlah aku tidak membunuhmu sebelum kau cerai'

'Aku mencintai Tetsuya'

'Lalu kenapa kau menyakitinya?'

Seijuro pun menceritakan semuanya kepada Chihiro. Tak ada yang ditinggal, tak ada yang ditutup-tutupi.

'Kau bodoh, boncel'

'Gomen Nii-sama'

'Pastikan kau siap masuk rumah sakit kalau bertemu denganku'

'Hai'

'Baiklah, aku akan membicarakan ini dengan Tetsuya, tapi keputusan utama tetap ditangannya'

'Arigato'

'Ck. Menyusahkan'

Sambungan ditutup. Ada rasa lega di hati Seijuro. Namun baru saja handphonenya dimasukkan, terdengar nada panggilan masuk.

'Nii-sama?'

'Tetsuya tidak mau'

'Kau membujuknya seperti apa?'

'Aku bilang kau tidak mau bercerai'

'Hanya itu?'

'Tentu saja'

CTAK! Rasanya Seijuro ingin mencekik kakak Tetsuya menggunakan tangannya sendiri.

'Terimakasih Nii-sama untuk _bantuannya_'

Aomine tidak tau harus tertawa atau kasihan melihat Seijuro dipermainkan oleh kakak iparnya disaat-saat genting begini. Namun, belum sempat dia memutuskan, keringat dingin keluar dari dahinya melihat aura mengerikan dari Seijuro.

"Tenang Akashi, anggap saja dia mendukungmu"

Seijuro melirik Aomine tajam.

"Ma-maksudku, kau lihat dari nada bicaranya, meski terdengar kasar tapi setidaknya tidak dingin, Akashi"

"Kau belum melihat bagaimana incestnya Tetsuya dengan Chihiro, jadi sebaiknya diam!"

"Ck! Bagaimana kalau kau tanda tangani saja surat cerai ini?"

"Sepertinya kau sudah siap mati, Daiki"

"Ini hanya saran Akashi, maksudku kalau kau menandatangani surat ini, otomatis kalian bisa bertemu di pengadilan. Kau punya kesempatan bertemu Tetsu tiga kali, dan kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya"

"Tidak semudah itu"

"Ya memang tidak mudah, daripada kau tidak ketemu Tetsu selamanya? Belum lagi kalau dia nika-"

CKRISS! Sebuah gunting melayang tepat beberapa mili diatas kepala Aomine.

"-Itu hanya kemungkinan, Akashi. Jangan marah dulu. Lagipula, kau itu kan Akashi"

Ya benar. Dia adalah seorang Akashi. Seorang Akashi pantang gagal.

"Baiklah, aku terima saranmu, kalau sampai aku bercerai, siapkan pemakamanmu sendiri"

Aomine hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati.

…

"Tetsu, ini surat yang kau kirim kepada Akashi kemarin"

"Apa Sei-kun baik-baik saja?"

"Kau tanya saja sendiri"

"Aku tidak mau"

Mata Tetsuya memanas. Pandangannya tertuju pada tanda tangan yang dia ketahui adalah milik Seijuro. Suaminya menyutujui untuk bercerai.

"Hiks.."

"Eh, kau kenapa Tetsu?"

"Sei-kun setuju bercerai"

"Jadi kau menyesal?" Aomine tersenyum dalam hati. Nyawanya selamat.

"Tidak. Menyakitkan tapi aku rela Sei-kun bahagia"

Eeeh! Nyawa Aomine benar-benar terancam disini.

"Coba pikirkan baik-baik Tetsu, bukan hanya untukmu, tapi anakmu juga" dan juga nyawaku, lanjut Aomine dalam hati.

"Terimakasih, sidang pertama nanti wakili aku ya, Aomine-kun"

"Kenapa kau tidak datang?"

"Aku usahakan"

…

Sidang perceraian pertama.

Seijuro gelisah, Tetsuya tidak datang malah Aomine yang mewakili.

"Maaf Akashi, aku sudah membujuk Tetsu untuk datang"

"Kalau sampai tiga kali Tetsuya tidak datang, kami akan benar-benar bercerai!"

Seijuro mengacak surainya kasar. Sungguh dia takut jika benar-benar mereka bercerai.

"Tapi Akashi, tadi pagi saat aku hubungi, katanya dia perjalanan ke rumah sakit"

"APA?! Kenapa kau diam saja?! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tau, dia seperti kesakitan dan teleponku diputus"

"Berikan handphone mu!"

Tersambung. Tapi belum diangkat. Seijuro hampir saja membanting handphone Aomine kalau tak mendengar suara lembut dari seberang sana.

'Moshi-moshi Aomine-kun, bagaimana sidangnya?'

'Tetsuya?'

'Ada perlu apa?' nada suara Tetsuya berubah dingin.

'Tetsuya, apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana keadaan bayi kita?'

'Sudah kubilang jangan urusi urusanku. Lagipula kau akan menjadi mantan su-'

'Aku mencintaimu'

'…'

'Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya'

.tut. sambungan terputus sepihak. Ah, hati Seijuro terasa sakit. Dia ditolak lagi, bahkan untuk sekedar mengetahui apakah istri dan janin yang dikandungnya baik-baik saja, tidak boleh.

…

Sidang perceraian kedua.

Seijuro benar-benar kalut sekarang. Tetsuya tidak datang. Semua badannya terasa sakit. Sakit yang berpusat dihatinya.

"Sebegitu inginkah kau berpisah denganku, Tetsuya?" lirih Seijuro sambil tersenyum miris penuh luka. Tangannya menuang alcohol yang menjadi pelariannya.

"Padahal aku melakukan ini semua untukmu. Kau kejam, Tetsuya" lanjut Seijuro lagi.

"Ck! Kau mabuk Akashi, berapa puluh botol yang kau minum! Sungguh heran kau tidak tewas"

"Biarkan aku seperti ini"

"Bodoh! Kise, bantu aku mengangkat Akashi"

"Hai-ssu!"

Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari, ada seseorang yang mengamati mereka.

"Memang menyusahkan" guman laki-laki itu.

…

"Apa kau senang melihat ini, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya hanya terdiam sambil membiarkan air matanya mengalir saat melihat beberapa foto dari laki-laki bersurai merah yang tampak kurus dan pucat.

"Apa ini yang kau maksud dengan yang terbaik? membahagiakan si cebol?"

"Bukan seperti itu Nii-san"

"Kalau begitu jangan kabur. Hadiri sidangmu!"

"Tapi Nii-san..-"

"Jangan membuatku kecewa, Tetsuya"

"Bukannya Nii-san tidak menyukai Sei-kun?"

"Aku memang tidak menyukai orang yang merebut adikku, tapi bukan seperti ini caranya. Kau tau, aku mungkin bisa bunuh diri kalau berada dipihak si cebol"

"Tapi dia menghianatiku, Nii-san"

"Aku tidak mencegahmu bercerai, Tetsuya. tapi setidaknya, jangan kabur. Entah pada akhirnya kau bercerai atau tidak, tapi pastikan semuanya clear. Jangan sampai kau menyesal"

"Baiklah, aku akan mendatangi sidang ketiga kami"

Chihiro mengacak surai Tetsuya gemas. Setidak sukanya dia kepada Seijuro, dia tetap ingin yang terbaik untuk Tetsuya dan Seijuro.

…

Sidang perceraian ketiga.

Persidangan itu berlangsung hening. Isak tangis terdengar dari keluarga kedua belah pihak. Terutama kedua ibu dari sepasang 'suami-istri' yang sedang melangsungkan sidang perceraian tahap terakhir dimana jika palu diketuk, Maka resmilah perceraian mereka.

"Kepada pengacara dari saudara Akashi Tetsuya, silahkan maju untuk memberikan penjelasan" ujar hakim ketua kepada Aomine, pengacara Tetsuya.

"Pak hakim yang terhormat, untuk sidang terakhir ini, saya ingin memberikan kesempatan untuk kedua belah pihak menyampaikan segala yang harus disampaikan"

"Aomine-kun.."

"Kau tidak boleh menghindar lagi, Tetsu. Jangan bersikap egois kali ini"

Dengan mata yang sembab, Tetsuya memandang suaminya yang berada di seberang tempat duduknya. Berdiri perlahan menuju tempat yang sudah disediakan. Perutnya yang sudah membesar mengingat kehamilannya sudah menginjak 8 bulan, membuatnya sedikit kesusahan. Dengan sigap, Seijuro membantu Tetsuya berdiri. Memapahnya pelan. Mata mereka bertemu. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas bahwa keduanya diliputi luka yang mendalam. Isak tangis semakin terdengar ketika melihat adegan yang menguras emosi itu.

"Lepaskan! Aku bisa sendiri"

Penolakan lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali penolakan Tetsuya terhadap Seijuro terjadi. Dengan tidak rela, Seijuro melepas tangan Tetsuya. matanya menatap nanar punggung ramping itu berjalan tertatih sambil memegangi perutnya. Tempat calon anak mereka berada. Seijuro tidak rela. Tidak akan pernah rela kalau dirinya akan berpisah dengan orang yang dicintainya. Yang dia cintai bahkan melebihi nyawa sendiri.

"Baiklah, Tuan Akashi Tetsuya. sudah siap memberikan penjelasan?"

"Siap yang mulia"

"Baiklah, silahkan memberikan penjelasan. Sebelumnya, apakah anda membutuhkan kursi untuk duduk?"

"Tidak"

"Baiklah, silahkan dimulai"

Mata Tetsuya terpejam. Air mata mengalir lagi. Giginya menggigit keras bibir bawah. Menahan sakit yang menyesakkan dada. Mata Seijuro intens melihat Tetsuya. Tuhan, dia telah menyakiti orang yang dicintainya sampai sebegitunya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya apalagi sampai mencintainya. Jangan bercanda! dia brengsek. dia melakukan segala cara untuk mendapat apa yang dia inginkan. Dia membuatku kehilangan impianku dengan kekasihku saat itu. Dia membuatku muak dengan caranya mengejarku. Walau akhirnya kita menikah, dia selalu menyakitiku. Aku membencinya!"

Dada Akashi sesak. Udara disekitarnya seakan menghilang saat dirinya mendengar kalimat-kalimat tajam Tetsuya. Bolehkah dia menangis? Rasanya dia ingin menjadi tuli saat itu juga. Tetsuya menghela nafas pelan. Kemudian melanjutkan.

"Awalnya memang begitu. Tapi sekarang aku-.. aku mencintainya. Terlepas bagaimana dia bersikap. Aku mencintainya. Sikap absolutnya. Sikap brengseknya. sikap tak mau kalahnya. Senyum arogannya. Seringaiannya. Posesif, romantis, segalanya. Rasanya ingin ku katakan dengan bangga kepada semua, bahwa dia menjadi suamiku, dan aku mencintainya.

Harusnya membahagiakan bukan? Apalagi dengan hadirnya calon anak- entahlah, apakah dia mengakuinya sebagai anaknya juga atau tidak. Tapi ini bukan drama. Tidak selalu indah. Aku yang tidak sempurna, tidak mampu membuatku menjadi satu-satunya untuk dirinya. Perilaku yang berubah, sikap yang aneh membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah ada yang lain? Dia tampan, pintar tak mungkin tidak mampu menarik perhatian. Dan kalian tau betapa sakitnya saat dia bersama yang lain? Rasanya- bahkan aku berpikir telah mati rasa. Terlalu naïf buatku untuk berharap bahwa dia hanya untukku. Kau tau suamiku, perpisahan ini memang menyakitkan untukku, untuk anak yang berada diperutku, tapi kalau ini yang ter-"

BRAKK! Seijuro sudah tidak tahan lagi. Tak menghiraukan kursi yang terjengkang karena sikapnya, tak menghiraukan perkataan hakim atas tidak sopannya dia. Yang dia pedulikan hanya satu. Tetsuya. Grep. Seijuro memeluk erat Tetsuya.

"Sayang, jangan ceraikan aku"

"Lepaskan"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Kau bohong"

"Aku tidak berbohong"

"Kau selingkuh!"

"Aku tidak selingkuh"

"Kau menyakitiku"

"Maaf, Tetsuya"

Tetsuya kembali menangis dipelukan Seijuro. Tenaganya sudah habis untuk sekedar memberontak. Semuanya terdiam melihat adegan itu.

"Kalau kau tidak bahagia bersamaku, aku rela melepasmu, Sei-kun. Kau bisa mendapat yang lebih sempurna dariku"

Seijuro mengeratkan pelukannya. Mencium kening Tetsuya.

"Aku sangat bahagia bersamamu, sayang. Kau sempurna untukku, Tetsuya"

"Lalu kenapa kau selingkuh!"

"Aku tidak selingkuh. Tidak pernah, Tetsuya"

"Aku tidak buta, Sei-kun"

"Kau memang tidak buta, tapi bukan itu kenyataanya. Kenyataanya, aku mencintaimu, kau satu-satunya untukku, aku bahagia bersamamu, kau sempurna hingga aku mau mengorbankan segalanya"

"Tapi-"

"Aku melakukan itu karena aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin menjagamu. Menjaga bayi kita"

"Akashi, ceritakanlah semua kepada Tetsu" instruksi dari Aomine membuat Tetsuya dilanda banyak pertanyaan.

"Tetsuya, foto yang kau lihat itu diambil bahkan ketika aku belum mengenalmu. Ketika aku masih brengsek. Ketika aku belum mengenal cinta"

"Tapi bajunya sama ketika kau pergi saat itu"

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Sebelum peristiwa itu, mantan teman kencanku menghubungiku. Dia ingin bertemu denganku. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi dia bilang, ini bisnis. Dan aku mengiyakan. Dipertemuan itu, dia mengancamku akan menyebarkan foto-fotoku saat bersamanya kepadamu kalau aku tidak menuruti keinginannya untuk menjadi teman kencan saat acara temannya. Aku menolak keras. Tapi dia bersikukuh.

Aku ingat perkataan Shintaro kalau kandunganmu lemah, aku tidak mau kau sakit. Aku tidak mau Tetsuya stress. Dengan berat hati, aku mengiyakan permintaanya dengan catatan tidak ada kontak fisik dan setelah acara itu, semua file dihancurkan. Tapi aku dijebak. Aku dimintanya memakai pakaian yang sama dengan yang difoto saat akan pergi bersamanya. Dan aku juga tidak tau kalau Tetsuya juga diundang kesana dan mendengar semuanya. Ketahuilah Tetsuya, apa yang kau dengar saat itu hanya dusta"

"Kau bohong!"

"Tatap mataku! Apa mata ini berbohong padamu, Tetsuya?"

"Aku tidak tau Sei-kun. Aku lelah. Terlalu banyak kesalahpahaman diantara kita. Aku menyerah"

Seijuro mengeratkan pelukannya lagi.

"Aku minta maaf sayang. Ini salahku, semua salahku. Jangan menyerah, Tetsuya. aku mohon"

Tetsuya hanya bisa terisak di dada Seijuro. Fakta yang menamparnya, membuatnya merasa bersalah juga.

"Tapi aku juga menyakiti Sei-kun"

"Tidak apa-apa. Dibandingkan rasa sakit Tetsuya, ini bukan apa-apa"

"Sei-kun.."

"Sayang, aku tau ini tidak akan mudah. Membina rumah tangga, membimbing anak-anak kita, pasti akan ada masalah. Tapi selama ada Tetsuya, selama kita bersama, semua akan baik-baik saja. Dampingi aku membimbing anak-anak kita nanti, tetaplah disisiku, Tetsuya"

Tetsuya tidak menjawab. Tapi, akhirnya dia membalas pelukan Seijuro.

Sorak sorai haru mendominasi ruangan. Bahkan hakim yang memimpin pun tak sanggup menahan air mata melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dengan gemetar, diketuknya palu untuk menenangkan audience yang hadir.

"Para hadirin, dimohon tenang. Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari kedua belah pihak. Maka dengan ini diputuskan bahwa permohonan cerai oleh Tuan Akashi Tetsuya kepada Tuan Akashi Seijuro, dibatalkan.

Tok tok tok.

Mata Akashi membulat. Semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Tetsuya. pelukannya tidak melonggar. Justru mengerat. Bibirnya mendekat ke telinga Tetsuya dan berbisik.

"Dengarkan Tetsuya, dengarkan jantungku yang berdetak untukmu"

Muka Tetsuya memerah mendengar perkataan Seijuro dan detak jantung Seijuro yang berdetak menggila. Dengan perlahan, Tetsuya membalas sambil berbisik juga.

"Sei-kun no baka"

TBC.

Author's Note :

Gimana-gimana udah hurt belum? Hehe. Masih ingat cerita ini gak? *nunduknunduk . maaf ya buat mbak Reo-sama yang udah Gigi nistain disini, habisnya bingung mau ngambil siapa, hehehe. Oh terus juga buat sidangnya itu, jangan harap itu bener, Gigi seumur-umur ga pernah liat orang sidang kecuali sidang wisuda , hahaha.

Terus untuk kalimat 'satu mana cukup' , itu kalimat dari salah satu iklan, cuman Gigi lupa iklan apa, ehehe

Gomen, apdetnya telat pake banget, soalnya saya agak susah kalo bikin hurt :D (kebanyakan alesan) , nah, semoga ini cukup hurt yaa :*

**Terimakasih kepada :**

**Kufufufu-Chan****, ****Tisa's Flower****, ****Zhichaloveanime****,**

**Shizu ****,****Sofi Asat, Heika-Zue****, ****Onatsu, Duck Kwek,**

**Bona Nano, Miss Horvilshy****, ****Flow L,**

**Megane Heichou, Akage Eru, Vee Hyakuya,**

**Aoi Sora, Daunsalak, Seijururou Eisha,**

**Wullancholee, Who Am I**

Terimakasih sudah membaca, sempatkan untuk tinggalkan jejak ya tapi jangan flame, hehe.

Sign,

Gigi


	4. Chapter 4

**SEBAIKNYA KITA…**

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko No Basuke **_**milik**_** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Original story **_**milik**_** Gigi**

**.**

**Warn :**

T+

MPREG

OOC!**Akashi** x **Kuroko**

Generation Of Miracle

Romance. Family. Fluff

(Genre bisa berubah tiap chapter)

OOC parah

Typo

Chapter 4.

Seijuro dan OOC-nya.

Rasanya Tetsuya seperti punya anak kucing. Bedanya kucingnya ini suka nemplok di perut gendutnya yang berisi Akashi junior.

"Sei-kun, kau harus berangkat ke kantor."

"Emmh.." Yang dipanggil hanya menggeliat sambil membenamkan kepalanya di perut Tetsuya.

"Haah.." Tetsuya hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan melihat tingkah suaminya.

"Tetsuya hangat."

"Tapi kau harus berangkat kerja, Sei-kun. Sudah hampir dua minggu kau bolos dan hanya memeluk perutku."

"Tetsuya tidak suka?"

"Eh? Bukan begitu, Sei-kun"

"Kalau begitu, Tetsuya diam saja."

Sejak tragedy sidang perceraian kemarin, Seijuro sangat protektif terhadap istrinya. Kemana-mana maunya sama Tetsuya.

Flashback 2 minggu yang lalu..

Pulang dari persidangan, Seijuro langsung menculik istrinya ke apartment pribadinya yang hanya Tetsuya dan Seijuro yang tau. Tidak dipedulikan orangtua dan mertuanya yang akan mengadakan pesta merayakan tidak jadi cerainya mereka. Yang penting lagi pengen berduaan sama Tetsuya. Titik!

Sesampainya di apartment mewah itu, Seijuro menuntun istrinya perlahan. Senyum tak lepas dari keduanya. Lebih tepatnya, Seijuro tersenyum-senyum mesum. Rasanya dia sudah tidak sabar menjamah Tetsuya mengingat sudah hampir 3 bulan mereka terpisah dan tidak bertemu.

"Sei-kun, jangan memandangiku seperti itu." Kata Tetsuya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur king size nya.

"Tetsuya manis. Aku kangen." Ucap Seijuro yang juga sedang memeluk perut Tetsuya. menciumnya berulang-ulang, melepaskan rindu yang tidak terbatas disana.

"Ahh, geli."

"Rasanya aku takut kehilangan Tetsuya."

"Sei-kun, jangan mengungkit masalah itu lagi."

Seijuro terkekeh pelan.

"Hei Akashi junior, terimakasih sudah menjaga mama mu saat papa tidak disampingnya." Kali ini Seijuro mengajak sang calon jagoannya bicara.

DUK! Sang bayi menendang perut Tetsuya pelan.

"Apa? Kau mau menjaga mama mu lagi?"

DUK.

"Baiklah, kita jaga mama bersama-sama. Tapi jangan rebut dia ya. Mama milik papa."

DUK!

"Kau tidak terima? Kalau begitu cepat lahir, sayang. Kami sangat menantimu disini." Percakapan Seijuro ditutup dengan ciuman di perut Tetsuya.

Tetsuya yang melihat percakapan suami dengan calon bayinya hanya bisa menitikkan air mata. Terharu. Tuhan, hampir saja dia kehilangan momen indah ini kalau saja perceraian itu terjadi.

"Sayang, kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" Seijuro panik saat melihat Tetsuya menitikkan air mata.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku.. aku berpikir betapa menyesalnya aku kalau sampai kita bercerai, Sei-kun."

Seijuro bangkit, memeluk pundak Tetsuya.

"Ssst.. jangan berpikir seperti itu. Tidak akan ada perceraian, Tetsuya."

"Maafkan aku, Sei-kun."

"Sudahlah. Jadikan ini pembelajaran untuk kita, sayang." Ujar Seijuro sambil merebahkan Tetsuya, dan memeluk Tetsuya dari belakang.

"Tetsuya?"

"Hm?"

"Kau tau apa yang ku pikirkan sekarang?"

"Apa?"

"Tebak dulu"

Tetsuya mengubah arah tidurnya menghadap Seijuro. Membelai perlahan pipi berparas tampan itu.

"Sei-kun mengantuk?"

"Ck! Bukan. Maksudku, kau tahu kita sudah 3 bulan tidak bertemu dan tentu saja aku tidak mendapat jatah yang biasa ku dapatkan setiap hari minimal sekali atau sampai tiga kali sehari."

Tetsuya memerah mendengar kalimat suaminya.

"Jadi Sei-kun, mau apa?"

Seijuro menyeringai.

"Tentu saja bercinta denganmu, melakukan seks, menyetubuhi-"

PLAK! Tetsuya memukul kepala suaminya yang berbicara vulgar.

"Mesum!"

"Ayolah Tetsuya, kau tau betapa tersiksanya suami tercintamu ini."

"Bu-bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi aku sedang hamil tua. Kau mau menyakiti anakmu dengan menyodok-nyodoknya?!" Ucapanmu terlalu frontal, Tetsuya ..

"Aku bisa kok main pelan, lagipula, melakukan hubungan seks saat hamil tua bagus untuk kontraksi saat melahirkan."

Mendengar nada memelas Seijuro, akhirnya Tetsuya luluh.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya sekali ya?"

"Kau tega, Tetsuya. bagaimana kalau 10 kali?"

"Sei-kun mau aku tidak bisa berjalan?"

"Aku bisa menggendong Tetsuya kemana-mana"

"Tidak mau"

"7 kali?"

"Ia da!"

"5 kali?"

"Ia da! 3 kali?"

"Baiklah, 3 kali." Ucap Seijuro sambil tersenyum menyeringai mesum.

…

Seijuro melumat bibir Tetsuya pelan. Lumat, hisap, jilat. Berulang-ulang. Tetsuya hanya bisa meremat rambut merah suaminya.

"Nggh.. Sei-kunh"

"Desahkan namaku Tetsuya"

"Hmpphh.."

Decakan lidah dan saliva menggema di kamar mewah mereka. Tangan Seijuro tidak hanya diam, meraba kesana kemari memanjakan sang istri. Bibirnya mulai turun kebawah, menuju leher dan dada Tetsuya yang meninggalkan bekas merah. Lidahnya menyusuri perut buncit Tetsuya yang membuatnya mengerang keras.

"Aaahhh! Sei-kun!"

Dan tentu kalian sudah tau lanjutannya bagaimana.

…

Seijuro memandangi istrinya yang terus-terusan memberi death glare kepadanya.

"Ayolah Tetsuya, jangan memandangiku seperti itu."

"Sei-kun no baka!"

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf, sayang."

"Kau tega Sei-kun! Kau menyetubuhiku lebih dari lima kali!"

"Tadi keceplosan sayang, lagipula Tetsuya juga menikmatinya."

"Ba-baka! Tapi Sei-kun bisa menyakiti aka-chan."

"Tidak kok. Dia pasti senang bisa bertemu otou-sannya." Ujar Seijuro sambil menyeringai.

"Ayolah, Tetsuya. Kau tak mungkin tega melihat 'adik kecil'ku kedinginan selama 3 bulan." Rengek Seijuro.

Ah, bahagianya bisa bermanja-manja dengan Tetsuya-nya lagi. Entahlah, hanya bersama Tetsuya, Seijuro bisa melepaskan segalanya. Bisa kembali layaknya anak-anak dengan sifat manja yang sudah dari lahir dihilangkannya.

Sedangkan Tetsuya yang melihat suaminya dengan tatapan kucing yang terbuang, hanya bisa menatap tak percaya,"Hah.. baiklah, Sei-kun. Dan tolong hentikan tatapanmu itu."

"Terimakasih, Kaa-san."

Tetsuya tak menjawab. Namun, pipinya memerah mendengar panggilan yang sebentar lagi akan disandangnya setelah sang calon buah hati lahir.

…

Dan begitulah kronologinya hingga Seijuro nemplok di perut gendutnya tempat Akashi junior bersemayam dengan nyaman sebelum mengecap hidup di dunia.

"Aku mau ke kantor kalau Tetsuya mau ikut."

"Baiklah, aku mau ikut Sei-kun."

Seijuro tersenyum dan mengecup kening sebelum mengecup perut Tetsuya.

Tapi masalahnya, feromon Tetsuya lah yang membuat Seijuro gusar. Sungguh, memakai baju apapun, malah kelihatan seksi dan menggoda iman. Rasanya Seijuro ingin menutup mata orang-orang yang nanti akan ditemuinya di jalan nanti. Tetsuya hanya miliknya. Jiwa, raga, hati bahkan foto yang memuat Tetsuya, juga hanya miliknya. Titik.

"Sei-kun, aku tidak mungkin memakai pakaian ini." Protes Tetsuya.

Bagaimana tidak protes kalau dirinya dipakaikan jubah layaknya orang-orangan sawah. Lagipula, dirinya akan dikira seorang _criminal_ dengan pakaian semencurigakan itu.

"Lalu, kau mau pakai pakaian seperti apa?"

Tetsuya mengambil kemeja biru muda yang cukup besar guna menutupi perutnya dan memakai celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam.

Crott! Cairan merah keluar dari hidung mancung Seijuro. Kita coba lihat dari bawah penampilan Tetsuya. Sepasang kaki jenjangnya dilapisi jeans hitam, seksi. Perut gendut yang dilapisi kemeja biru muda terlihat mempesona dan bahu Tetsuya yang sedikit terekspos sungguh.. Seijuro malah ingin mengunci Tetsuya dalam kamar daripada membawanya ke kantor!

"Ganti bajumu."

"Tapi Sei-"

"Ganti."

Demi Tuhan, kuatkan Seijuro untuk tidak memulai sesi bercinta lagi.

Tetsuya mengangguk lemah, dan mengganti pakaiannya. Tangan rampingnya bergerilya lagi mencari pakaian yang pantas untuk mendampingi sang suami yang merupakan CEO dari perusahaan terkemuka.

_Gotcha_! Tetsuya menemukannya. Kemeja one piece yang diberikan oleh Momoi yang sekarang tengah menjadi seorang _designer_ pakaian terkenal.

Dan berakhir tidak jadi dipakai karena protes Seijuro tentang betapa seksinya Tetsuya karena mengekspos kaki jenjang mulus nan putih miliknya.

"Sudahlah Tetsuya, pakai saja jubah ini."

"_Ia_ _da_! Apa Sei-kun malu kalau punya istri gendut sepertiku?"

Malu? Justru kalau Seijuro mau, dirinya ingin memamerkan kepada seluruh dunia kalau Tetsuya adalah miliknya. Tidak usah khawatir masalah biaya, dengan sekejap mata, Seijuro bisa membuat saluran media yang nantinya akan menayangkan bahwa Tetsuya miliknya. Itu kalau dia mau, tapi Seijuro tidak akan mau. Sampai mati dia tidak akan rela kalau wajah Tetsuya menjadi tontonan umum.

"Apa boleh buat.." Guman Seijuro yang disambut tatapan bingung Tetsuya.

Seijuro mengambil selimut tebal dan membungkus Tetsuya layaknya lontong. Dengan sigap, digendongnya sang istri dengan gaya _bridal_.

"Sei-kun!"

Ditulikannya telinga Seijuro atas omelan sang istri. Dalam pikiran Seijuro saat ini hanyalah bagaimana mengamankan sang istri dari tatapan mesum para laki-laki yang melihatnya. Sesampainya di mobil, barulah Seijuro melepas selimut yang membelit istrinya.

"Se-"

Cup. Seijuro mengecup bibir Tetsuya cepat sebelum bibir ranum itu menyuarakan protes. Tatapan mata Seijuro sudah bisa menjawab semua protes dan membuat Tetsuya mengerti, betapa possessive-nya sang suami.

TBC.

Author's Note :

Aaaah, gomenasai minna..! udah pendek, telat apdet pake banget *tendangauthor! Maaf yaa. Kerjaan gigi di duta numpuk banget, jadinya keteteraan! Mana sempet kena WB lagii T^T

Dan akhirnya bisa saya atasin dengan baca review dari kalian #pelukciumsatusatu

Okee deh, langsung aja nggak banyak omong, ff ini bakal tamat 2 chapter lagi, dan chapter depan jadwalnya hurt. So, ada yang mau request? Request-an terbanyak, saya kabulin deh :D

Btw, thanks buat review, fav or follow, gigi tunggu lagi 'cause, cuman itu penyemangat gigi nulis #kedip-kedip.

Terakhir, terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


End file.
